Déchaînement
by Gokash
Summary: " Et vous croyez que je serai apte à diriger ce royaume en sachant que mon oncle court un danger mortel à pourchasser un ennemi inconnu et en voyant mon frère osciller entre la vie et la mort ? Vous voulez prendre ce risque ? De toute façon, la question est close, je vous accompagne, je viens avec vous chercher celui qui a fait ça à Kili et je l'obligerai à lever le sortilège"
1. Chapter 1

**Déchaînement **

- Je viens avec vous !  
- Je t'ai déjà dis non, cette histoire ne te concerne pas.  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Elle me concerne tout autant que vous.

- Ecoute Fili, je vais avoir besoin que quelqu'un reste ici pendant mon absence pour gérer le royaume, je veux que ce soit toi.  
- Non ! Maman et Balïn pourront très bien s'occuper de ça sans moi. Je viens avec vous !

Thorïn souffla franchement face à l'entêtement de son neveu. Surtout que l'heure n'était pas aux disputes.

Ils se tenaient face à face, séparés par le bureau du roi qui était en tenu de voyage et qui s'occupait des derniers préparatifs pour son départ malgré son visage sombre aux traits épuisés et inquiétés. La tête de Fili ne valait pas mieux et cela semblait être un miracle que tous les deux puissent encore tenir debout vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, même si le sang séché qu'ils portaient sur leurs habits ne leur appartenait pas.

- Thorin, vous ne pouvez pas partir seul, vous avez vu vous même les dégâts qui ont été causés, vous ne faites pas le poids.  
- Et toi non plus ! Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en jeu pour une quête qui n'est pas la tienne.  
- Il s'agit de mon frère !  
- Justement, ta place est à ses côtés.  
- Je ne lui sers à rien ici !

Thorin allait répliquer mais Dis, la mine aussi sombre que les deux nains, entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, les guerriers se tournèrent vers elle, la fixant sans rien oser espérer, si ce n'est ne pas entendre la sentence qui détruira leur vie aussi sûrement qu'une dague plantée en plein cœur. La naine prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle avant de lever un regard détruit vers eux.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé…  
- Il est toujours en vie ?  
- Il va s'en sortir ? N'est-ce pas ?  
- Dis, est-ce que tu as réussi à déterminer l'origine de ses blessures ?

- Non, elles n'ont été faites par aucune arme connue et tous les cadavres présents portent les mêmes traces.  
- Personne d'autre n'a survécu ?  
- Survivre... C'est un bien grand mot..  
- Je peux aller le voir ?

La naine hocha la tête et Fili et Thorin se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du bureau. Lorsque son fils passa à côté d'elle, elle lui empoigna le bras en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Attend toi au pire.

Fili la regarda sans sembler comprendre puis se précipita au chevet de son frère, son oncle sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, quelques médecins et infirmières terminaient de lui bander la main, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Fili fut effaré de voir à quel point la peau de Kili était blanche. L'horrible plaie béante qui partait de sous sa mâchoire pour terminer sur son abdomen avait été soignée au mieux.  
C'était un miracle que la jugulaire n'avait pas été tranchée, du moins, c'était ce que l'on pourrait croire. Kili n'était simplement pas mort sur le coup, il était en train de mourir doucement, ses blessures étaient bien trop graves pour que l'espoir soit permis.

Surtout que ce n'était pas la seule balafre qui ornait le corps du jeune nain. A l'instar de tous les autres cadavres des gens présents lors de l'attaque, la peau de Kili avait été lacérée et déchiquetée d'une manière incroyablement violente.

Le pire de tout, c'était son visage. Impassible, blême, aucune émotion n'y apparaissait. Fili ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même dans son sommeil le plus profond son frère exprimait quelque chose.

Le blond senti la main de son oncle se poser sur son épaule et serrer brièvement. Puis Thorin quitta la chambre, accompagné de Dis et des nains soigneurs.

Fili resta seul aux côtés de son petit frère qu'il avait vu grandir, s'épanouir, apprendre à combattre, à aimer et que, selon toute vraisemblance, il verra mourir dans un futur très proche, trop proche pour qu'il parvienne à prendre conscience qu'il risque de ne plus jamais avoir Kili à ses côtés. Ce fut sur cette idée qu'il s'écroula aux côtés du lit où gisait le brun, ses forces l'abandonnant enfin, elles qui ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis que le corps de son frère avait été retrouvé au milieu de la trentaine de cadavres des nains présents lors de l'attentat dans la salle du trône, plusieurs heures auparavant.  
Fili avait eu l'impression de vivre une vie durant le temps où les meilleurs soigneurs du royaume se sont échinés à sauvegarder la vie du plus jeune héritier de Thorin, la seule personne qui pourra leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Leur dire qui ou quoi s'en était pris à eux.

Fili et Thorin avaient étudié les cadavres et tous, nains, naines, gardes et enfants avaient été massacrés sans émotions, froidement. La première théorie quant au fait que Kili ait survécu miraculeusement s'écroulait peu à peu devant la violence de la scène. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ce massacre, ce n'était pas un miracle, c'était voulu. Ce qui avait fait ça avait tué au moins trois fois chacun des nains présents et aucun n'avait été laissé pour mort.

Sauf Kili.

Thorin n'aurait pu dire ce qui aurait été plus cruel entre retrouver le corps de Kili parmi tous les autres ou bien ça : le voir mourir doucement sans pouvoir rien faire.

Surtout que, aux côtés du jeune nain, gisaient les fragments de son épée brisée. Une lame de haute qualité, affutée dans les meilleures forges d'Erebor. Rien n'aurait dû la détruire. Et Kili était l'un des meilleurs guerriers qui soit au service de Thorin, personne n'aurait dû le défaire.

- Je te l'avais dis qu'il était trop jeune pour être nommé capitaine de la garde.

Dis, souffrant de voir son fils aussi cruellement blessé, n'arrivait plus à contenir sa douleur et cherchait à l'épancher sur Thorin, qui accusait le coup et fermait les yeux douloureusement. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était trop jeune pour assurer ce rôle, tout le monde le lui en avait la remarque, mais il avait été certain que Kili remplirait cette fonction à merveille et il l'avait fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sauf que Kili et sa troupe étaient tombés sur quelque chose de trop gros pour eux cette fois-ci. Mais comment Thorin aurait-il pu prévoir qu'un événement pareil arriverait ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il c'était passé.

La seule raison fondée qu'ils trouvèrent pour expliquer le pourquoi d'une telle attaque, ce fut le trou béant que laissait l'Arkenstone au dessus du trône. Mais cela n'expliquait ni le comment, ni le qui. Et le seul témoin que le ou les attaquants avaient laissé derrière eux était actuellement plus mort que vif.

Fili s'assit sur le lit de son frère, il n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Son visage tellement impassible contrastait fortement avec l'état de son corps. Et seul son souffle profond et régulier empêchait le blond d'hurler et de sombrer dans le désespoir. Fili savait que, tant que Kili était en vie, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

- Hey Kili, mon grand, tu ne vas pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas cette petite blessure qui aura raison de toi… S'il te plait mon frère, ne laisse pas cette petite blessure avoir raison de toi…

Fili ne pouvait toujours pas et ne pourra sans doute jamais exprimer avec des mots ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une attaque avait eu lieu dans la salle du trône alors que lui même et son oncle étaient en plein conseil.

En tant que capitaine de la garde, Kili aurait dû être le premier informé et le premier sur place et donc, ça aurait dû être à lui de venir interrompre le conseil une fois que l'affaire avait été maîtrisé, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Fili et Thorin avaient bondit d'un même geste et s'étaient précipités vers le lieu de l'attaque qui était assidûment fréquenté à cette heure-ci, que ce soit par les marchants à la sauvette, les civils qui attendaient l'ouverture des doléances, les soldats qui veillaient à la sécurité ou bien les familles qui venaient montrer l'Arkenstone à leur enfants.  
Le carnage qui les avait accueilli là-bas… c'était indéfinissable. Fili doutait de pouvoir dormir tranquillement un jour après avoir vu ça, lui qui était pourtant habitué aux champs de bataille.

C'était Thorin qui, après avoir constaté la présence des corps de gardes attachés à Kili parmi les cadavres, avait cherché trace de son neveu, en ayant peur de ce qu'il retrouverait. Tous les morts portaient les mêmes marques immondes, des blessures béantes qui n'avaient pas été données par des lames et qui couvraient tout leur corps.

Lorsque Thorin avait retrouvé Kili, il avait choisit de ne pas prévenir l'aîné, occupé alors à gérer les équipes de secoures, même lorsqu'il avait constaté que le plus jeune respirait toujours. Il l'avait amené en salle de soin et avait fait venir les meilleurs chirurgiens et médecins nains de la ville.

Il s'était ensuite barricadé dans la salle des archives pour tenter de déterminer si ce genre de chose s'était déjà produit.  
Fili l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, sa mère lui ayant interdit l'accès à la salle de soin. C'était la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient trouvé à faire en attendant des nouvelles du plus jeune prince. Ils avaient cherché durant plusieurs heures, sans résultat. Aucun écrit ne consignait un assassina de groupe aussi important, avec de pareilles blessures, pour le vol d'un objet tel que l'Arkenstone.

Le roi avait donc décidé de régler le problème à sa manière : en parcourant la Terre du Milieu Orcrist au poing pour débusquer les auteurs de ce crime et leur faire payer l'affront fait à Erebor, aux familles des victimes et à la famille royale, pour retrouver l'Arkenstone et pour épancher sa propre douleur. Et Fili s'était mis en tête de l'accompagner.

Assis au chevet de Kili, le blond lui parlait doucement, cherchant à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir maintenant, qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant et que trop de monde avait besoin de lui ici. Fili n'était absolument pas prêt à faire le deuil de son frère, c'était trop soudain, trop violent, trop inattendu et totalement incompréhensible. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Kili puisse mourir ainsi, sans raison et sans lui avoir fait ses adieux, de manière aussi brutale.

C'est alors qu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, sans même un avertissement, le matelas sur lequel le blessé était couché devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il se leva d'un bond et arracha immédiatement la couverture qui couvrait le corps de son frère. Et là, à sa grande horreur, il constata non pas que ses blessures se rouvraient, mais que d'autres apparaissaient de manière aléatoire et saignant abondamment alors que le visage du brun n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion.

- Kili ! Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? AU SECOURE ! VENEZ M'AIDEZ !

Immédiatement, les infirmières, les médecins et Dis entrèrent dans la salle et Fili fut éjecté dehors, au même titre que Thorin qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, alarmé par les cris de son neveu.

Ils restèrent une heure à se ronger les ongles et tourner en rond en attendant des nouvelles. Autour d'eux, les requiem chantés par le peuple d'Erebor en deuil pour hommage aux trente-trois victimes de l'attaque foudroyante de la matinée s'élevaient partout dans la montagne.

Fili et Thorin restèrent stoïques, comme l'exigeait la formation guerrière qu'ils avaient suivit. Mais à ce moment plus que jamais, leur cœur était lourd et leurs pensées étaient sombres. Et Fili faisait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas s'enfuir loin de cette porte close, tabasser tous les murs à porter de poing puis pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans un coin où personne ne le trouvera plus jamais. C'était arrivé tellement soudainement qu'il n'était plus capable de penser à quoique ce soit. Même pas à son frère qui était parti le matin même, dans sa flamboyante tenu d'officier, en lui lançant une vanne mesquine par apport à ce qu'il pensait des cessions ennuyeuses du conseil auxquelles Fili était tenu de participer.

Au bout d'un moment, l'infirmière de la famille royale sortie, le regard fuyant.

- Messires, il faut que nous parlions.  
- Et Kili ?  
- Il est toujours en vie, votre mère s'occupe de lui.

Toujours en vie. C'était énorme mais tellement peu comme révélation. Toujours en vie, mais dans quel état ?

- Qu'avez vous à nous dire ?

- Ces blessures ne sont pas habituelles et celles qui viennent d'apparaître diffèrent de celles des autres victimes.  
- Avez vous déjà entendu parler de ça ? De plaies qui apparaissent ainsi ?  
- Oui, mais ce ne sont que des légendes. D'après moi, il s'agirait d'un mauvais sort, d'une malédiction.

Fili et Thorin se regardèrent, choqués. Qui aurait bien pu lancer un mauvais sort sur Kili après avoir voler l'Arkenstone et tuer des innocents ? Et surtout : pourquoi ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

- Quel genre de malédiction ? Vous en savez plus ?  
- Je suis désolée, je ne sais rien de plus et ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Vous ne pourrez pas nous dire comment conjurer le sort ?  
- Je suis désolée messire.

Thorin serra les dents. La personne qui avait fait ça avait intérêt à s'être trouvé une bonne cachette, parce qu'il avait l'intention de le retrouver et de lui faire payer cette provocation envers Erebor. Il entendit Fili grincer des dents à ses côtés et devina ses pensées avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

- Je vais chercher l'Arkenstone seul, cette quête ne te concerne pas.  
- Je n'ai pas parlé d'aller chercher l'Arkenstone, ma quête à moi diffère : je vais trouver un moyen de lever cette malédiction qui plane sur Kili et dans la mesure où notre but est le même, je vous accompagne.  
- Kili a besoin de toi ici.  
- C'est faux, mis à part le regarder, je ne peux rien faire pour lui, vous ne pouvez pas m'infliger ça !  
- Tu penses vraiment que tu seras capable de m'assister et de rester concentré sans avoir les pensées troublées par l'état de ton frère ? Pardonnes moi, mais j'en doute.  
- Et vous croyez que je serai apte à diriger ce royaume en sachant que mon oncle est en danger de mort à courir derrière quelque chose inconnu et en voyant mon frère entre la vie et la mort ? Vous voulez prendre ce risque ? De toute façon, la question est close, je pars chercher celui qui a fait ça à Kili, je l'obligerai à lever le sors, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne, j'irai seul, de mon côté.  
- Fili, ton roi vient de te donner un ordre !  
- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS AFFRONTER CA TOUT SEUL !  
- Et ce n'est pas toi qui changeras la balance ! Ce qui a fait ça a détruit en moins de dix minutes les meilleurs soldats du royaume !  
- C'est parce que vous voulez me préserver que vous m'interdisez de vous suivre ?  
- Je viens de perdre l'un de mes neveux, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre le deuxième !

La voix grave de Thorin qui venait de rouler dans le couloir fit frissonner le blond qui répondit avec rage.

- Kili n'est pas encore mort et nous pouvons le sauver.  
- Et s'il meurt pendant ta quête ? Le supporteras-tu ?  
- Il ne mourra pas. Il ne peut pas mourir, je l'en empêcherai !

Fili venait de détacher chaque syllabe avec détermination et Thorin souffla son exaspération.

- Soit, mais jure moi que tu m'obéiras et que tu ne chercheras pas à prendre d'initiatives dangereuses, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me jurer de ne prendre aucune initiative et ne t'en remettre qu'à moi, je me sentirai en paix.

- Je le jure.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'imaginait un instant que Fili puisse tenir ce genre de promesse.

* * *

_Kili ouvrit les yeux et respira un grand coup. Immédiatement sa tête tourna. Il chercha à se lever mais son corps était très lourd. Il resta immobile quelques instant, puis utilisa toutes ses forces pour se redresser. Il dû cligner des yeux, la lumière était très agressive ici. Il regarda son corps et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement vierge de toute blessure.  
Il réussit à se forcer à se lever et regarda autour de lui : rien. On aurait dit un paysage fait uniquement de dunes de sables ou de sel. Il vit quelque chose au loin, de manière trouble, comme si un écran de fumée l'entourait. Il se mit en marche vers cette direction. Suivant le murmure qui chuchotait en lui._

_Il devait absolument sortir d'ici et retrouver Thorin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le suzerain d'Erebor était en danger et seul Kili savait par quoi il était menacé, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de l'en protéger._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Combien de personnes ?  
- Trente-trois.

- En dix minutes ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
- C'est ce que nous cherchons à comprendre, entre autre.

Le vieux bibliothécaire haussa les sourcils et parti se perdre au milieu des étagères poussiéreuses, suivit par Thorin. Cela faisait deux jours que les deux nains étaient là et ils étaient tombés sur cet homme totalement par hasard. Ils logeaient dans cette ville humaine et attendaient que le maréchal ait reçu sa livraison pour pouvoir ferrer leur poney. Ils en avaient profité pour refaire le plein de matériel en écumant les boutiques de la ville. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent cette incroyable bibliothèque.  
Thorin venait de décrire pour la trentième fois depuis le début du voyage les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Erebor à ce vieillard chevelu qui perdait des pellicules par paquet.

- Je ne me rappel pas avoir déjà entendu parler de ça. Du moins, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un meurtre de groupe aussi conséquent sans laisser de marques ou de survivants.  
- Il y avait des marques.  
- Ha oui ?

- Le sol a été lacéré, de la même manière que les corps des victimes.  
- Si vous m'en disiez plus, sur ces marques... combien ? Les directions ? Comment sont morts ces gens ? Les organes internes ont-ils été touchés ?

- Je crois qu'elles étaient là de manières aléatoires, béantes, comme si c'était des griffes acérées qui les avaient faites et…  
- Tous les cœurs ont été perforés.  
- Ha. Heu.. Bonjour jeune nain.

Fili rendit son salut au viel homme puis se tourna vers son oncle.

- Je viens de finir le livre écrit par Hurìn que Saroumane m'a donné, il n'y a rien qui ressemble à ce que Kili soit en train de vivre parmi les châtiments connus de Morgoth.

Thorin soupira lourdement, cela faisait une piste de moins dans cette affaire.

Ils s'étaient d'abord rendus chez Thranduil qui les avait accueilli à bras ouverts et les avait aidé dans l'étude des vieux parchemins que sa race avait en sa possession, très inquiété par ce qu'il s'était passé en Erebor. Au bout de quelques jours, il était évident que les livres de chansons et d'histoires d'amour que les elfes des bois chérissaient ne renfermaient pas les secrets qu'ils cherchaient.  
Les elfes les avaient ensuite menés à la demeure de Radagast assez rapidement et sans encombre. Le magicien brun ne sut dire ce qu'avait fait ça mais promit qu'il se mettrait sans tarder en chemin pour Erebor et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Kili.

Il les déposa au Nord du Rohan après quelques jours de voyage qu'il vaudrait mieux passer sous silence et Thorin préféra partir ver l'Est, contrairement à la proposition de Fili de descendre dans le Sud pour aller chercher conseil auprès des hommes, d'abord à Edoras puis à Minas Tirith ou Osgiliath, mais ces villes étaient trop éloignées pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre.

Les deux nains allèrent toquer à la porte de Saroumane, le mage blanc et chef de l'ordre des magiciens qui n'était pas encore corrompu par la volonté de Sauron.

Ils avaient été accueillis poliment et leur hôte leur posa beaucoup de questions sans trouver une seule réponse. Il leur laissa l'accès à ses grimoires mais ceux-ci s'avérèrent trop difficile à déchiffrer pour Fili et même Thorin eut parfois du mal à en comprendre le sens. Au final, ce fut Saroumane lui même, descendu voir l'avancé de leurs travaux, qui leur avait déniché un livre portant sur les sortilèges, charmes et malédictions usés sur et par toutes les races de la terre du milieu.

Ils mirent du temps à trouver la page et c'est Fili, qui étudiait d'après les images, qui trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qui touchait son frère. Le mage blanc leur déchiffra l'article concerné.  
Il traitait de victime qui semblait endormie mais dont le corps pouvait se parer de plaies ou de contusions de manière aléatoire, mais ne parlait pas des blessures infligées par ce qui les avait attaqué, jusqu'à maintenant, seuls quelques humains avaient été toucher et cela ne datait pas de cet âge ni du précédent.

La traduction de cette ancienne langue était laborieuse et Saroumane ne su vraiment définir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il semblait être question d'un charme, mais ça contrastait tellement avec la violence de l'attaque qu'il doutèrent que cela puisse être le cas. A moins que Kili n'ait été attaqué par une personne et maudit ou envouté par une autre.

Le mage envoya par magie les écrits contenus dans le grimoire à la demeure d'Elrond pour que le semi-elfe puisse leur en dire plus, puis offrit deux vigoureux poneys à Fili et Thorin qui prirent la route vers le Nord, vers Fondcombe.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une ville humaine, non loin des portes de la Moria, dans la bibliothèque d'un passionné d'histoire qui avait passé sa vie à parcourir le monde et à amasser tous les ouvrages possibles et imaginables qu'il pouvait dénicher. Et maintenant qu'il était trop vieux pour voyager, il lisait ses livres.

-.. Le cœur dîtes vous ? Et que viennent faire les châtiments de Morgoth là dedans ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas été tué, mon frère a survécu à l'attaque et il semble avoir été maudit.  
- Il n'a pas été tué.. Dites moi, présente-il les mêmes blessures que les autres cadavres, ces plaies béantes et monstrueuses ? Dîtes m'en plus.

- Il présente les mêmes plaies mais reste immobile, il respire régulièrement et ne semble pas souffrir, il arrive que des blessures s'ouvrent sur son corps.

Le bibiothécaire se gratta la tête vigoureusement, provoquant une chute de pellicules sur ses épaules.

- Il présente des plaies béantes dues à une attaque violente et reste maintenant dans un coma serein…

Le vieil homme se tut et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Vous savez quelque chose ?

L'humain secoua la tête et une pluie de pellicules atterrît sur ses épaules déjà parsemées.

- Vous devriez aller voir Gran'ma, il me semble que votre frère ne soit pas le seul dans cet état, cette malédiction là, j'en ai entendu parler il y a peu de temps, votre ennemi a frappé ailleurs il me semble.

Fili et Thorin firent chacun un bond à l'annonce de cette révélation, ça serait la première piste qu'ils trouveraient après des semaines de recherches.

- Où se trouve t-elle ?  
- Elle est au marché du lac en ce moment, elle rentre dans la nuit, revenez me voir à la première heure demain matin, je vous conduirai à elle.

Les deux nains restèrent discuter un peu puis sortirent de la bibliothèque après avoir effectuer quelques recherches infructueuses. Ils se rendirent dans l'auberge où ils logeaient et s'installèrent à une table pour y boire une bière en silence, pensant à la révélation du bibliothécaire. Ils se firent aborder par deux jeunes naines, filles de commerçants qui vivaient là et qui, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait, pensaient trouver en eux la porte de sorti de cette ville qui n'était pas à leur goût. Mais Fili les envoya paître sèchement alors que Thorin ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer son neveu qui ruminait des sombres pensées en silence.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard du roi sur lui, Fili leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, il tînt le contact visuel quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre. Thorin le suivit des yeux alors qu'il montait les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage puis se perdit dans la contemplation de sa choppe.

Un corbeau d'Erebor les avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt, leur apprenant que l'état de Kili était stable. Les plaies mortelles qui auraient dû le terrasser commençaient à se résorber doucement.  
Il arrivait qu'il se remette inexplicablement à se couvrir de marques sans raison. Radagast était à son chevet. La magicien brun avait chercher Gandalf pendant un long moment, mais ce dernier semblait être retourner dans ses errances et était introuvable.

Mais le résultat était là : l'état de Kili était stable, ni mieux ni pire, il ne bougeait pas.

Thorin termina sa bière puis alla rejoindre Fili à l'étage. Il trouva son neveu accoudé au balcon, contemplant distraitement les Monts Brumeux. Le blond s'écarta légèrement pour faire une place à Thorin qui vînt se poser à ses côtés.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne laisserais pas tes pensées pour ton frère troubler ton esprit.  
- Elles ne me troublent pas. J'ai accepté son état, je sais qu'il va s'améliorer, les choses ne peuvent pas être autrement. Tout va bien Thorin, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- C'est faux, tu passes de plus en plus de temps à te renfermer, tu es devenu imbuvable envers les gens qui nous adressent la parole et je ne t'avais encore jamais connu avec un regard si fuyant…

- Mes pensées pour mon frère ne me troublent pas, même si elles m'accompagnent tous les jours.  
- Soit, par quoi es-tu inquiété alors ?  
- Rien, je pensais à cette autre personne qui aurait été attaquée et j'espère que nous en saurons plus. Pas vous ?

Thorin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le visage de Fili dont le regard s'échappait encore.

- Dit moi ce qui te perturbe.

Le blond serra les lèvres et força ses yeux à croiser ceux de Thorin.

- Je crois que vous le savez déjà, depuis longtemps.

Ce fut au tour du roi de regarder ailleurs en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je croyais que cette histoire était du passé Fili.

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un air fataliste sur le visage.

- Je vous avais dit que je tairai mon amour pour vous, pas que j'y renoncerai.

Le plus vieux garda le silence quelques instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais choisir n'importe qui.  
- J'ai fais mon choix et ce n'est pas n'importe qui.  
- On en a déjà parlé il y a une dizaine d'années, toi et moi n'avons rien à faire ensemble, je suis ton oncle et j'ai au moins le double de ton âge, tu n'as rien à attendre de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'attendre, de toute façon, je ne veux personne d'autre  
- Tu vaux mieux que ça Fili.  
- J'aimerai vous donner raison, vous savez et je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais malheureusement, je n'y peux rien.  
- Tant que cela n'interfère pas avec notre mission, je ne peux rien te reprocher.

Thorin s'éloigna d'un pas raide et Fili reprit sa contemplation du paysage en serrant la mâchoire. Il avait sincèrement pensé que ses sentiments enfouis ne remonteraient pas à la surface, mais cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il parcourait la terre du milieu avec Thorin comme seule compagnie, tous les jours et il commençait à avoir du mal à faire face aux émotions bridées qui fluctuaient de plus en plus fortement en lui. Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment son oncle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments quelques années plus tôt, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et Fili avait appris à faire avec, même s'il avait toujours en lui cet espoir que Thorin puisse et veuille un jour le considérer autrement que comme son jeune neveu, de toute façon, il pensait bien lui forcer la main un jour ou l'autre, mais en ce moment, conquérir le roi était bien loin dans ses priorités.

Ses pensées repartirent à Erebor, vers son frère et il lui adressa une prière muette, le suppliant de rester en vie et lui promettant qu'il saura arranger les choses.

Gran'ma était, comme son nom l'indiquait, une vieille femme édentée qui tricotait devant la porte de la plus belle demeure du quartier. Exactement le genre de vieille qui était au courant de tout dans la région et qui ne le cachait pas. Elle invita les nains et le bibliothécaire chez elle pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.

- Je suis navrée, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre de plus. Je suis partie en voyage à Bree il y a peu et l'on m'a raconté qu'une personne s'était faite attaquée chez elle violement il y a plusieurs semaines et que, depuis, elle gisait immobile, son corps se couvrant parfois de plaie, comme votre neveu.

- Où était-ce ?  
- Vous ne savez rien de plus ?  
- Sa race ? Son statut ?  
- Ho, il me semble que ce n'était pas une personne d'envergure, du moins, pas un prince tel que votre neveu, ce serait un semi-homme, de la Comté je crois bien. Ca s'est passé à l'Est du pont du Brandevin si je me souviens. L'on m'a donné le nom de son village mais je ne saurais m'en rappeler...  
- Cul-de-Sac..

Tout le monde se tut lorsque la voix sourde de Fili roula dans la pièce dont l'ambiance venait de s'assombrir d'un coup. Sans se concerter, Fili et Thorin, d'un même geste, se levèrent et sortirent. Ils prirent la direction de l'écurie. Les deux nains s'occupèrent eux même de forger les fers puis de ferrer les montures, l'heure n'était plus à la recherche d'information et à l'errance. Ils prirent le chemin vert qui les emmènera dans la Comté, la direction du Nord-Est.

* * *

_Kili s'assit, il était épuisé et son corps était lourd mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer. Il avait marché pendant un temps indéfinissable, plusieurs jours ou bien plusieurs heures, il ne pouvait le dire. Il avait atteint l'écran de fumée qu'il avait vu de loin en se réveillant et il s'agissait en fait d'un fleuve de lave qui coulait doucement au milieu de ce désert de dunes._

_Le brun regarda son bras. Il s'était fait attaqué un peu avant par une espèce de gros scorpion qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il l'avait détruit sans problème mais il était étonné de constater que toutes les blessures qu'il récoltait s'évanouissaient immédiatement, ne lui causant aucune douleur. Il en avait déduit qu'il avait beau avoir forme et consistance physique, il n'avait pas son enveloppe charnelle avec lui, elle était surement restée là où il était tombé, lorsque la bête les avait attaqué._

_Il secoua la tête, se refusant à penser aux dernières minutes qui avaient précédées cet état éthéré. Ne pas repenser aux cris, surtout pas aux cris. _

_Un nouveau murmure l'entoura et il se remit en route, remontant le fleuve de lave. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, quelqu'un qui l'avait convoqué ici, lui sauvant la vie au passage et qui attendait de lui un service en échange._


	3. Chapter 3

_Il y a pas mal d'explications ici et le problème, c'est que c'est très clair dans ma tête donc je ne sais pas si j'ai bien défini tous les paramètres, alors si vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander, je modifierai le texte selon ce que j'entend, parce là, pour moi, tout coule de source ^^._

* * *

- Allez-vous en ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à faire feu !  
- Mais vous allez m'écouter oui ! Nous sommes des amis de Bilbo ! C'est avec nous qu'il est parti à l'aventure il y a quelques années!

- C'est de votre faute s'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui, si vous l'aviez laissé tranquille jamais ça ne serait arrivé ! Allez vous en, vous allez faire empirer les choses!  
- Nous avons besoin de le voir ! Thorin, dites quelque chose s'il vous plaît, je ne m'en sors pas face à eux, ils sont terribles !

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et décroisa les bras, il dégaina Orcrist avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Vous avez l'air vaillant jeunes hobbits, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à forcer le passage pour aller constater nous même l'état de notre cambrioleur.

- Faudra d'abord me r'passer l' justaucorps !  
- Laisse Pipin, il a une épée lui.  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal..  
- Mais Sam, c'est de leur faute si mon oncle est dans cet état, je ne les laisserai pas empirer les choses.  
- Peut-être, mais il a dit qu'il était prêt à nous taper.  
- Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire !

- Ha oui ? Et vous comptez nous arrêter avec vos lance-pierres ?  
- Farpaitement !  
- Pipin at..

Sur ce, le plus petit, qui semblait avoir six ans et autant de dents, balança un cailloux sur Fili, le blond repoussa le projectile d'un revers de main. L'objet fut donc propulsé vers le smial du hobbit et tout le monde put entendre clairement une vitre se casser. Les quatre enfants se regardèrent avec un air surpris puis, le plus petit et celui qui s'était démarqué comme le neveu du hobbit poussèrent un cri de guerre et sautèrent sur Fili tandis que Thorin leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Le plus sage des quatre, surement celui qui s'appelait Sam, se contentait de regarder la scène en se tordant les doigts et le plus vieux, lui, supervisait la bataille en lançant des ordres à tout va.

Le nain blond, qui tentait de se dépêtrer des deux garnements dont l'un avait ses dents plantées dans son mollet, l'autre était agrippé à ses cheveux, n'en menait pas bien large et se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir sans blesser ses ennemis dont l'âge moyen devait tourner autour des sept/huit ans.

- Merry ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Tu es censé garder tes petits cousins à quoi jouez-vous ?

Tout le monde se figea et les deux nains se regardèrent, n'osant pas croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Gandalf ? C'est vous ? Ces monstres nous interdisent l'accès à la demeure de Bilbo !

Aussitôt, le magicien apparu à la porte et l'air soucieux qu'il portait sur le visage ne fut pas effacé par la surprise.

- Thorin ? Fili ? Que faites-vous là ? Venez, entrez ! Je vais préparer du thé.

Les deux guerriers le suivirent à l'intérieur et Fili en profita pour balancer ses deux assaillants qui volèrent dans les lilas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, personne ne prit la peine de se répandre en politesse et le magicien les emmena immédiatement au chevet de Bilbo en silence.

Le hobbit était allongé là, gisant comme Kili, le corps couvert de marques monstrueuses mais portant un visage serein et paisible, comme endormi ou mort. Seule sa respiration profonde témoignait de la vie qui coulait encore en lui.

Ils restèrent un instant à ses côtés, sans un mot, puis Gandalf les fit sortir de la pièce, tous avaient le regard sombre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Cela doit faire une petite dizaine d'année que vous avez repris votre trône Thorin, comment avez vous su pour Bilbo ?

- Nous ne savions pas et nous ne l'aurions sans doute jamais su s'il n'était pas arriver la même chose à Kili.  
- La même chose ?

Gandalf s'était redressé sous la surprise et il regarda intensément les deux nains.

- Dites moi tout !

Thorin laissa les explications à Fili : l'attentat, le carnage, Kili, les blessures qui s'ouvrent… pour retourner auprès du hobbit. Voir Bilbo dans cet état lui pesait sur le cœur. D'un certain côté, il se sentait responsable. Comme l'avait très bien dit le jeune hobbit en leur barrant la route : c'était de leur faute, il avait la conviction que si Bilbo n'avait pas participé à cette aventure, il serait actuellement en train de rempoter ses tomates ou bien de fumer sa pipe sur le bord de la route.

- Il va bien tu sais.

Thorin se retourna et vit le petit hobbit brun à la porte, une serviette humide dans les mains qu'il alla poser sur le front de son oncle.

- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Gandalf dit que Yavana, l'une des plus puissantes Valars, l'a empêché de mourir au moment où il s'est fait attaquer. Mais elle ne veut pas le laisser vivre encore, parce qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour elle en échange. Je pense que c'est pareil pour ton neveu. Ce n'est pas la bête qui ne l'a pas tué, c'est Yavana qui lui a sauvé la vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que Gandalf a dit d'autre ?

Mais le jeune hobbit ne répondit pas, il resta quelques secondes à fixer le sang qui s'écoulait du bras du hobbit puis se leva en hurlant le nom du magicien, ensuite, l'enfant ne perdit pas de temps et, muni de compresses et de désinfectants, il soigna les plaies qui se dessinaient peu à peu sur l'avant bras de Bilbo.

Gandalf et Fili entrèrent dans la pièce avant même que Thorin n'ai pu réagir.

- Que se passe t-il Frodon ?  
- Encore un message.  
- Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter ça !

Les deux nains, intrigués, se rapprochèrent et, stupéfaits, ils virent apparaître des runes sur l'avant bras ensanglanté du hobbit. Le magicien fronça les sourcils en lisant le message que Bilbo avait à lui dire :

« Il a attaqué Bard l'archer ».

- Gandalf, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que savez-vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé au roi de Val ?

Curieux, Fili releva peu à peu les manches de la tunique du hobbit, découvrant une multitude de runes et de messages, semblant avoir été gravés avec la pointe d'une flèche ou bien un objet tranchant, parfois les unes sur les autres. Les plus anciennes n'étaient plus vraiment lisibles, la cicatrisation ayant été aidé par les pouvoirs du magicien, ces marques là allaient disparaître totalement sans laisser de trace.

- Bilbo et votre neveu ont été appelés par une Valar au moment où la vie les quittait, ils ont pour mission de détruire celui qui leur a fait ça. Le carnage que vous avez vécu à Erebor, ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que cette bête peut et va faire. Cette chose est en train de prendre en puissance de jour en jour et, même si elle est mortel sur le plan physique, la tuer ici ne servirait à rien car elle reviendra encore, il faut aussi la tuer sur son plan d'origine.

- Comment ça ?

Fili fronça les sourcils, il essayait de déchiffrer le tout premier message que Bilbo avait laissé, sur la paume de sa main, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un nom.

- Il s'agit d'une invocation, par un nécromancien qui a voulu jouer aux apprentis sorcier. La bête qu'il a invoquée était trop puissante pour lui et a réussi à conjurer le sort qui la liait à son invocateur. Elle écume maintenant la terre du milieu en attendant de recouvrer sa forme originelle car l'invocation ne s'est pas faite en entière et une partie de la bête est resté dans son monde originel.

- Qui est-ce ? Qu'est ce que Kili a à voir avec ça ?  
- Je pense que Kili était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, sans l'intervention de Yavana il serait tout simplement mort à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être même que son adversaire ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.  
- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Erebor ? Quel lien avec Bilbo ou même Bard ? Je ne com…

Thorin se tut, il venait de comprendre.

Le nain blond gratta un peu la croute qui se trouvait sur la paume de Bilbo malgré le regard noir que portait sur lui le petit Frodon. Lorsqu'il déchiffra le mot, il laissa tomber la main, les yeux écarquillés et s'écria en même temps que son oncle :

- Smaug !?

- Smaug, en effet. Il a été invoqué je ne saurais dire comment ni sous quelle forme, mais le résultat est là : son esprit cruel et sournois a retrouvé une enveloppe de chaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence par se venger en trucidant tous ceux qui l'ont défait lors de son premier passage sur terre, Bilbo a été le premier et, si Yavana ne l'avait pas protégé en séparant son corps de son esprit, votre cambrioleur aurait péri dans de terribles souffrances, croyez moi. J'ai été le premier sur les lieux et, sur le coup, même s'il respirait encore, je l'ai considéré comme mort. Ensuite, vous arrivez pour me dire qu'Erebor s'est fait attaquer sauvagement, je pense que ce n'était qu'une mise en garde, qu'il reviendra lorsqu'il sera plus puissant, le vol de l'Arkenstone est surement un symbole. Pour finir, si Bilbo me prévient de l'attaque de Bard, cela signifie que l'archer qui a lancé la flèche fatale au dragon vient lui aussi de connaître le même sort et a rejoint le hobbit dans la dimension où rôde le reste du monstre que l'invocateur n'a pas réussit à faire venir.

- Mais, ils vont revenir n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca, Fili, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si la Valar a prit la peine de garder leur corps et leurs fonctions vitales en état de marche, cela veut dire qu'elle compte les y renvoyer une fois leur tâche accomplie.

- Pourquoi se mêle t-elle de ça ? Les Valars ne sont-ils pas censés avoir abandonné la terre du milieu ? Smaug n'est pas la seule créature maléfique qui hante nos régions et personne, pas même Mahal, n'a agit la première fois qu'il a attaqué Erebor.

- La cause, Thorin, est toute simple : La forme actuelle du dragon, tel qu'il est après avoir été partiellement invoqué, est bien plus puissante et plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Le fait qu'une autre partie de lui se trouve dans un autre plan que celui-ci lui confère une immortalité et une immunité effroyable. Il n'existe actuellement personne sur la terre du milieu qui soit capable de défaire une telle calamité. Surtout que Smaug est plein de rage et de cruauté. Yavana ne peut se permettre de laisser courir une telle engeance dans le monde qu'elle a contribuée à créer.

- Où est-il ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas attendre que Kili et Bilbo remplissent leur mission les bras croisés ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Bilbo vous a t-il prévenu pour Barde et pas pour Kili, du moins, vu la surprise que vous nous avez témoigné, je doute que vous ayez été mis au courant de quoi que ce soit !

- Calmez vous Thorin. Effectivement, Bilbo ne m'a pas prévenu de l'arrivée de Kili, peut être que Yavana lui a donné une autre mission en parallèle je ne saurais le dire. Mais ceci n'est pas de mon ressort. La situation actuelle de notre côté est très alarmante. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter Thorin, mais vous êtes sans doute sur la liste des prochaines victimes de Smaug, tout comme moi ou bien les nains de vote compagnie et nous n'avons aucune certitude que Yavana ne nous sauve la vie s'il s'en prend à nous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse envoyer autant de monde qu'elle le veut dans cette autre dimension. Restez sur vos gardes Thorin, il en a surement après vous : celui qui est à l'origine de sa perte, qui lui a voué une haine sans limite, celui qui a volé son royaume et qui trône désormais à sa place.

- Il ne lui fera aucun mal ! Je l'en empêcherai !  
- Fili ! Garde ta place !

Le nain blond recula d'un pas en serrant la mâchoire, ses yeux brulants restant fixés sur le dos de son oncle qui venait de cracher la dernière phrase avec véhémence. Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Il sentait une tension assez dense entre ces deux là, mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

- Ceci dit, je ne sais absolument pas où la réincarnation du dragon pourrait être actuellement, ni à quoi il ressemble. Vu les blessures infligées et les marques dans le Smial de Bilbo, je suppose qu'il se tient debout, qu'il est pourvu de griffes ou de dents acérées et j'ai relever aussi quelques brulures, signe qu'il arrive à utiliser le feu. J'ai passé les derniers mois ici, à veiller sur Bilbo et à tenter de le guider dans sa quête. Je pense que le plus sage serait de regrouper les trois corps et de les laisser sous la surveillance constante des meilleurs soigneurs. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le jour de leur confrontation avec Smaug, mais mieux vaut se trouver à leurs côtés lorsque ça arrivera pour soigner les plaies qui se formeront, je suppose que si leur enveloppe charnelle vient à être détruite, il n'y aura plus de retour possible pour eux.

- Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Le chemin pour aller à Erebor est long, nous ne pouvons convoyer son corps !  
- Certes, mais nous pouvons au moins emmener Bilbo aux côtés d'Elrond, de cette manière, je pourrais moi-même me lancer dans la traque de Smaug. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fait d'autres dégâts après s'être attaquer au hobbit, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à me soucier de ce qu'il faisait dans notre monde, me concentrant sur celui où il était le plus vulnérable en restant ici, mais les choses ont changés maintenant, Bilbo n'est plus le seul héro qui combat au nom de Yavana. En tant que magicien, j'ai le pouvoir d'interférer et d'influencer leurs choix en leur parlant, il se peut qu'ils m'entendent.

Thorin hocha la tête, perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait lui aussi l'intention de se lancer dans la traque de cette créature qui menaçait son royaume et ses amis.

- Il y a aussi autre chose qui m'inquiète, vis à vis de Smaug : lorsqu'il s'en est pris à Bilbo, je n'ai recenser aucun vol et les seules dégradations étaient celles dues au combat, car Bilbo semble s'être vaillamment défendu, j'ai relevé quelques traces de sang qui n'appartient à aucune créature connue, notamment sur son épée. Mais il y a une chose qui est manquante. L'anneau de Bilbo, qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible. J'ai bien peur que Le dragon n'apprenne rapidement à utiliser son pouvoir s'il l'a en sa possession.

Les deux nains hochèrent gravement la tête, déjà que ce type d'ennemi était redoutable, s'il avait en plus le don de se rendre invisible, la chose n'en serait que plus ardue. Mais personne ne vit le petit Frodon faire un pas timide en arrière, le poing serré dans sa poche tandis que les trois enfants hobbits qui espionnaient par la fenêtre se lancèrent des regards graves, mais pas coupables, avant de disparaître discrètement dans la nuit naissante.  
Les deux guerriers et le magicien décidèrent de clore là la discutions pour la journée et allèrent prendre le souper. L'ambiance restait tout de même tendue et Gandalf pu observé une étrange valse de regards, emplis de désir et de tendresse d'un côté, durs et tranchants de l'autre. Fili et Thorin ne s'adressaient même pas la parole, ou alors, de manière sèche pour l'un, franche pour l'autre. Apparemment, une tempête se préparait, le magicien espérait simplement ne pas se trouver entre les deux feux lorsque cela arrivera.

* * *

_Il faisait vraiment chaud aux bords du fleuve de lave. Kili continuait de marcher en le remontant, voulant en atteindre la source. Un vent vif et chaud s'était levé, charriant quelques courants d'air brûlants._

_Les murmures qui l'avaient guidés et suivis jusqu'à maintenant avaient disparu car la personne qui l'avait fait venir ici ne pouvait y rester plus longtemps, ce n'était pas son monde. Mais Kili avait comprit la mission que l'on lui avait donné : Tuer Smaug et faire cela avant que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à Thorin, sa proie actuelle, car la Valar ne comptait plus intervenir dorénavant, elle avait joué ses cartes et ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle avait choisit ces trois là car ce furent les premières victimes de Smaug qui étaient capables de faire face au dragon. Mais ce n'étaient même pas certains qu'ils puissent retrouver leur corps après cela, car si Smaug leur portait un coup fatal ici, alors il se répercutera sur leur enveloppes charnelle. _

_Kili ignorait qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas là et que, quelque part dans ce monde, Bilbo et Bard l'archer marchaient pour la même cause, dans la même direction, mais les conditions de la mort n'ayant pas été la même pour le nain que pour le hobbit et l'humain, il ne s'était pas réveillé au même endroit. _

_Kili, Smaug l'avait tué avec plus de cruauté que les autres nains présents parce qu'il se tenait au travers de son chemin, parce qu'il avait essayer de faire gagner du temps aux victimes, sans succès, pour qu'elles puissent s'enfuir, parce qu'il avait été le premier et le seul des nains à avoir su lui donner un coup critique, parce que Smaug avait reconnu en lui un compagnon de Thorin, présent lors de sa chute, c'est pourquoi Kili avait été "tuer" rapidement. _

_Pour Bilbo et Bard, ça avait été différent, le monstre les avait traqué, il avait voulut faire durer le plaisir, il ne les avait pas tuer parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement là, comme pour Kili, mais parce qu'il le désirait. Bilbo était celui qui l'avait dupé, Bard celui qui l'avait tuer. _

_Thorin était certes le prochain sur la liste, mais une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec ce nain __qu'il suivait depuis un bon moment,_ qui ne tenait pas en place et passait son temps sur les routes,_ il s'en prendrait à tous ceux qui avaient permis l'aboutissement de la quête : le magicien, les compagnons de Thorin, les elfes…_

_Kili savait que son ennemi n'était pas très loin, il tenait donc son épée constamment en main, prêt à en découdre. Il rencontrait quelques fois des bestioles très agressives, des gros scorpions, des serpents ailés ou alors des petits dragons, qui faisaient la moitié de sa taille mais qui soufflaient un feu qui valait les brasiers qui se trouvaient dans les forges d'Erebor._

_Mais l'archer venait toujours à bout de ses assaillants, avec ou sans dommages et continuait sa route vers la source du fleuve, vers Smaug, déterminé à en finir au plus vite. _

_La récompense qu'on lui offrait en échange de sa réussite n'était rien d'autre que la vie qu'il ne possédait plus._

* * *

Thorin bourra sa pipe puis l'alluma, il en tira les premières bouffés avec un soupir de bien être en s'adossant au banc, laissant ses yeux observer les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel. Il se raidit et se redressa lorsqu'il entendit un pas lourd descendre vers lui. Fili sortit sa pipe et s'assit à côté de son oncle qui regardait à l'opposé, refusant d'établir le moindre contact ou relation avec son neveu depuis qu'il avait comprit que celui-ci l'aimait toujours, peut-être même plus qu'avant.

- Mon oncle ? Vous allez bien ?  
- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi Fili.

Le blond garda un silence blessé puis rangea sa pipe et se tourna vers son oncle pour lui prendre franchement l'épaule et le forcer et le regarder. Si Thorin fut surpris et outré du geste, il ne le montra pas, il se contenta de dégager la main d'un coup d'épaule.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?  
- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?  
- Vous instaurez une barrière entre nous, vous refusez de m'adresser la parole et vous montrez plus froid que jamais, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
- Non, je veux que vous me l'expliquiez ! Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel comportement envers moi ! Vous n'avez même plus la politesse d'agir comme si vous étiez mon oncle ou simplement une connaissance ! De quoi avez-vous peur ?  
- Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas pour toi Fili ! Cet amour que tu me portes finira par te consumer !  
- Pas si vous y répondez !  
- Fili bon sang ! Tu t'adresses à ton suzerain et à ton oncle ! Je n'y répondrai pas ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Je ne suis pas pour toi et tu n'es pas pour moi ! Je suis le roi à qui tu as juré allégeance, fidélité et obéissance, rien d'autre, je te demande de ne pas l'oublier !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils s'étaient tous les deux levés pendant l'échange et se faisaient maintenant face, frémissant d'une rage contenue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Puis, Fili souffla le premier, expirant un peu cette tension qu'il avait en lui. Son attitude perdît en raideur et il sourit gentiment à son oncle.

- Justement Thorin, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de faire tomber le masque ? De montrer réellement qui se cache derrière le souverain ? J'ai grandi tu sais, j'ai compris que, avant d'être mon oncle et mon roi, tu es un nain qui porte le destin de tout un peuple sur les épaules et j'en ai marre de te voir t'échiner à trimballer ça tout seul. Je suis là moi aussi et je ne suis peut-être pas le seul qui souhaite te soutenir, sauf que, crois moi, moi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu n'es pas tout seul et moi, je suis là plus que quiconque. J'aimerai que tu cesses de me voir comme ton petit neveu, comme un jeune nain qui n'a aucune responsabilité et aucune expérience, je veux partager tes fardeaux. Et…

Fili s'approcha de Thorin, qui le regardait, stupéfait de l'audace de son neveu, qui parlait librement de ses sentiments, sans détour, sans se cacher, de manière directe, chose incongrue au vu de la célèbre pudeur des nains vis à vis de leurs émotions. Le plus jeune se plaça devant le roi et, dans un geste fou, leva la main pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêver de faire : le toucher. Il frôla d'abord respectueusement sa joue du dos des doigts, puis sa mâchoire. Il définit délicatement le contour de ses lèvres de la pulpe des doigts avant de croiser le regard indéfinissable que Thorin avait dardé sur lui.

- … Et j'aimerai beaucoup te le prouver.

Le roi attrapa la main de son neveu pour l'éloignée de lui et murmura doucement.

- Garde ta place Fili.

* * *

_PS: Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblera Bard, tapez Luke Evans sur google image._


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin se retourna dans son lit, il se força à l'immobilité puis se redressa, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à cause de Kili, à cause de Bilbo, de tous ces morts qu'il y avait eu à Erebor et qu'il y aura sans doute encore, à cause de Smaug qui ne finira sans doute jamais de jeter une ombre sur sa vie, mais surtout, alors que sa joue le brulait délicieusement et qu'il ne pouvait sortir de son esprit ce regard lourd qui s'était posé sur lui à ce moment, chargé de sentiments, d'amour et de désir… S'il ne pouvait dormir ce soir, c'était à cause de Fili.

Son neveu avait réellement grandi et pris en maturité, ses sentiments avec lui. Thorin ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son neveu agir ainsi, le regarder ainsi. Il devait l'en empêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Avant qu'il n'y prenne goût.

Il avait déjà fait deux erreurs ce soir, deux très grosses fautes face à Fili. Il sentait que cela aura un impact sur leur relation à l'avenir.

La première erreur n'était pas la plus grave : il ne s'était pas dérobé à la caresse, il avait laissé Fili le toucher. Et tous les deux, le blond aussi bien que le monarque, savaient pourquoi : Thorin n'avait pas voulu empêcher le contact, il avait apprécié.

Mais avoir autorisé cette caresse et avoir écouter la tirade qui allait avec n'était pas la pire chose qu'il ait fait ce soir, c'était ce qu'il avait dit ensuite : « Garde ta place ». Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Thorin et Fili savaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire. « Garde ta place » non pas « reviens à ta place » ou bien « reprend ta place ». Thorin lui avait murmuré ces mots au moment où il lui avait prit la main, alors qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, alors que Fili venait de lui faire une déclaration, lui proposant de porter son fardeau. Le roi n'avait pas réfléchi sur le coup. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, maintenant qu'il repensait à cet éclat qui avait luis quelques instants dans les yeux du blond, juste après qu'il ait donné cet ordre, Thorin commençait à se dire qu'il courait au devant de gros ennuis parce que son neveu allait le prendre au mot. « Garde ta place ». Thorin n'avait pas définit où était cette place, Fili allait pouvoir l'interpréter comme il le voulait.

* * *

- Frodon, on devrait s'en aller et prévenir Gandalf.  
- Tait toi Sam, il est en vie, regardez.

Délicatement, le hobbit se baissa et posa sa main sur le museau ensanglanté du poulain qui se remit à trembler. Merry sécha ses larmes avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

- Ils se sont fait attaquer par un loup tu crois ?

- Il n'y a plus de loups par ici depuis que le gros Roger à écrabouiller le dernier avec sa massue.  
- Et puis les loups dévorent les animaux qu'ils tuent.  
- Vous croyez qu'il va survivre ?

Sam avait parlé d'une toute petite voix dont la gorge serrée rendait difficile l'articulation des mots.

- Il est seulement blessé à la jambe, nous pouvons le soigner, regarde ! Il cherche déjà à se lever.  
- Mais sa maman est morte…

- Ils sont tous morts.  
- Sauf lui.  
- Ce troupeau comptait au moins cinquante poneys.  
- Il y a cinquante cadavre de poney ici, je les ai compté.  
- Pippin pleur toujours ?  
- Il y avait Prune qui vivait dans ce pré.

Les trois petits hobbit, plus le quatrième qui pleurait, roulé en boule contre le cadavre d'une petite ponette crème, restèrent silencieux un long moment. Un puissant sentiment de rage, d'horreur et de tristesse leur prenait la gorge. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être assez cruel pour s'en prendre ainsi à des animaux innocents et avec autant de barbarie ? Ces poneys n'avaient rien demandé à personne et vaquaient paisiblement dans leur prairie immense, qui avait bien pu les massacrer ainsi ? Et pourquoi ?  
Aucun des quatre enfants n'arrivait à comprendre la chose, à concevoir que de telles personnes puissent exister. L'idée les terrifiait mais les remplissait aussi de colère. Colère contre le méchant, mais aussi contre les propriétaires de ces poneys. Ils étaient responsables d'eux, s'ils pouvaient se permettre d'user de ces animaux à leur gré, de monter sur leur dos et de leur demander de travailler aux champs, ils devaient, en échange, en plus de leur assurer confort, alimentation et abri, leur garantir une sécurité contre le danger qui menaçait ces herbivores. Et aujourd'hui, personne n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce massacre.

Tous les quatre savaient que, normalement, il y avait toujours un ou deux hobbits qui surveillaient le troupeau, avec leurs chiens, mais ils ne voulaient pas aller voir au sommet de la colline pour vérifier que les gardiens allaient bien, ils, ne voulaient pas constater que les poneys n'étaient pas les seules victimes de l'attaque.

Puis, le jeune Mery, s'essuyant la bouche d'avoir vomi ses tripes devant ce spectacle trop effroyable pour ses jeunes yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans le pré, fermant les paupières en sentant ses pieds marcher dans l'herbe imbibée d'un liquide qu'il ne voulut pas identifier. Il alla s'accroupir aux côtés de son cadet tandis que, de leur côté, Sam et Frodon aidaient le poulain survivant à se remettre debout.

- Hey Pippin, il est temps de la laisser partir.  
- Non ! Je ne laisserai pas Prune ! C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle rejoigne ce troupeau pour que je puisse aller la voir tous les jours. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

Le petit Merry, du haut de ses dix ans, réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de réconforter son petit cousin, mais lui même était en peine devant ce spectacle. Il posa sa main à côté de celle de Pippin, sur l'encolure de l'animal. Le plus grand aussi s'était pris d'affection pour cette brave bête qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au jeune Touque, mais qui lui avait aussi offert des moments inoubliables. Les deux enfants caressèrent doucement les crins de la jument pour un dernier adieu puis ils se relevèrent et Pippin prit la main de Merry en montrant un point du doigt :

- Regarde, il y a des traces !

Merry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha des empreintes que l'agresseur avait laissées dans le sol.

- Elles sont bizarres.

- Elles vont dans la fôret.

Ils regardèrent sombrement les bois qui semblaient menaçant puis, sans se concerter, ils suivirent les traces d'un pas décidé. Prune allait être vengée. Surtout que, un peu plus loin, Sam et Frodon les virent se diriger vers les bois et coururent derrière eux pour les rattraper, le poulain désorienté les suivit au grand galop. A eux cinq, quatre enfants hobbits et un poulain orphelin, ils avaient bien l'intention de changer le cours de l'histoire.

* * *

« Smaug veut Thorin »

- Vous devriez vous inquiéter pourtant !  
- Au contraire ! C'est une bonne chose ! S'il me veut, il viendra plus vite à moi et cette affaire sera enfin réglée !

- Parce que vous imaginez pouvoir arriver à bout de ce monstre ? Vos coups n'aurons aucun effet sur lui tant qu'il n'a pas été tué ou blesser dans l'autre dimension !

La mâchoire contractée à s'en faire mal, Fili nettoyait délicatement le bras de Bilbo sur lequel son dernier message était incrusté "Smaug veut Thorin", se retenant d'intervenir dans la conversation, ou plutôt, la dispute entre Thorin et Gandalf. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait enfermé le roi dans un lieu inabordable et serait allé lui même pourfendre la bête qui menaçait son oncle.

- Et alors, s'il est à ma recherche, il finira tôt ou tard par me retrouver, mort ou pas mort dans l'autre dimension !  
- Vous pouvez fuir, vous mettre sur la route, ne jamais cesser de bouger, jusqu'à ce que nos héros ne mènent leur mission à bien de leur côté puis que des braves n'aillent tuer la bête.  
- Et mener ainsi cette créature à traverser de nombreux territoires habités ? Je vous rappel que ce monstre n'hésite pas à tuer pour le plaisir et se complait dans les bains de sang et les carnages !  
- Vous pouvez prendre la route du Nord, vers les Terres Désolées et conduire ainsi ce fléau au loin.  
- Thorin n'est pas un appât !

Le grand nain posa les yeux sur son neveu qui était occupé à bander les bras de Bilbo et qui regardait Gandalf intensément.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, il l'est. Si l'on en croit Bilbo, Smaug est sur ses traces et il ne tardera pas à venir ici, dans la Comté, au milieu de tous ces gens paisibles. Allez vous laisser faire ça ?  
- Si nous partons dans les Terres désolées, nous n'aurions aucun endroit où nous cacher, nulle part qui nous protègera, Thorin sera totalement vulnérable !  
- Nous ? Je ne t'ai pas proposé de m'accompagner Fili.

- La question ne se pose pas, je ne vous laisserai pas seul.  
- Si tu es venu jusqu'à là, c'est pour ton frère ! Tu va retourner à Erebor et prendre soin de lui pendant qu'il accompli sa quête, si tu veux me venir en aide, c'est en faisant en sorte qu'il tue Smaug le plus rapidement possible.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas aller seul au devant de cette mort !  
- Si tu viens, tu mourras avec moi !  
- Là est ma place !

Fili avait déposé le bras pansé de Bilbo sur le lit et s'était levé pour faire face à Thorin et, sans hésité, il avait placé sa main sur la nuque du suzerain, qui s'était figé.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul Thorin, je suis là moi aussi ! Nous partirons tous les deux loin d'ici et si la bête nous trouve, nous nous dresserons tous les deux face à elle. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas seul devant elle…

Fili profita de l'inertie de Thorin pour lui caresser tendrement la nuque de bout du pouce, il s'approcha encore pour murmurer :

-… Ne rejetez pas mon aide comme vous rejetez mon amour, je sais faire la part des choses.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Thorin avait soufflé sur le même ton alors que Fili, grisé, laissait ses caresses s'approfondir et tous ses doigts se baladaient maintenant légèrement sur la peau du monarque.

- Vous ne méritez pas d'être seul.  
- Et tu penses être celui qui me mérite ?

Fili sourit en hocha sensiblement la tête pendant que, de son côté, Gandalf était discrètement parti fumer sa pipe à l'extérieur, se disant que cette conversation ne lui appartenait plus.

- Vous ne m'avez pas encore laissé une chance de faire mes preuves.  
- Tu y vas un peu fort, je t'ai nommé mon héritier, je t'ai laissé combattre mainte fois à mes côtés, tu es le général de mes armées depuis quelques années et, depuis peu, mon compagnon de route, je peux affirmer que tu as toutes les cartes en main.  
- Et vous ai-je déjà déçu ?

Fili prit le risque de s'approcher encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux corps se touchent, priant pour que Thorin ne fuie pas encore une fois. Ce dernier, de son côté, se battait contre l'envie qui le tenaillait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son neveu pour approfondir l'étreinte et sa conscience qui lui hurlait de le rejeter, qui lui disait que, s'il le laissait faire maintenant, le blond prendrait de plus en plus de liberté et Thorin finira par être totalement submergé. Il fit le geste entre deux et posa ses mains sur le torse du plus petit, sans le repousser.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter d'être mon compagnon de route ?  
- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

Audacieux, Fili avait encore approché son visage et les lèvres de Thorin frôlaient maintenant les siennes. Mais le grand nain restait de marbre. Il commençait à comprendre que Fili ne lâchera jamais prise, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il le rejettera, son neveu n'en démordra pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Un monarque ne prenait pas son héritier et général comme amant et un oncle n'invitait pas son neveu dans sa couche. Il repoussa légèrement Fili mais celui ci fut plus rapide et, d'une pression sur la nuque de Thorin, il obligea les lèvres de celui-ci à rencontrer les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, l'épéiste ne voulait pas que ce soit Thorin qui rompe le contact en premier alors il se sépara de lui avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il dit ensuite sur un ton plein de rage :

- Je vous ai demandé si vous le vouliez, pas si la morale et la bienséance l'autorisent. Vous avez déjà sacrifié beaucoup de chose pour Erebor, il est temps que vous agissiez pour vous et non pour le peuple. En quoi cela ruinera l'économie de votre royaume si vous répondez à mon baiser ? En quoi cela le fragilisera ? Mais peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être qu'il est trop tard, que le monarque a pris le dessus sur le nain et que vous n'êtes plus qu'un… qu'une chose, bon à répondre aux attentes de son peuple et à œuvrer pour le bien commun, oblitérant totalement les désirs du véritable propriétaire de ce corps !

Fili relâcha Thorin brusquement et fit demi-tour, laissant là son oncle effaré qui n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Troublé, il se tourna vers le semi-homme qui semblait paisible, vérifia que tout allait bien pour lui et s'occupa de bander une petite blessure qui venait d'apparaître sur son torse. Le hobbit en avait de plus en plus, il semblait que, plus ça allait, plus il rencontrait des dangers inquiétants. En témoignait cette grande balafre qui barrait son flanc et qui était apparue quelques jours plus tôt.

Fili entra de nouveau dans la pièce précipitamment, sa rage semblait totalement évaporée.

- Thorin, nous devons partir. Tout de suite. Plusieurs troupeaux de bétail ont été massacrés dans la région alors qu'ils paissaient dans les pâturages d'été ! Le plus proche ne se situe qu'à quelques milles d'ici, les cinquante poneys ont été tué de la même manière que les nains à Erebor.

Sans ajouté un mots, les deux guerriers se jetèrent sur leur affaires qu'ils empaquetèrent et Gandalf leur fournit cartes et conseils. Le vieux magicien ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Bilbo et comptait l'emmener immédiatement à Fondcombe avant que la bête n'ait l'idée de revenir terminer son œuvre ici.

- Fili, je ne veux pas que tu viennes.  
- Je suis désolé pour le baiser et pour ce que j'ai dit ensuite, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser seul, je viens, que vous le vouliez ou non.  
- Il n'est plus question d'amour ou d'allégeance, je ne veux pas te voir mourir en cherchant à me protéger !

Fili ferma son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule, vérifia que ses lames glissaient bien dans leur fourreau puis se tourna vers Thorin.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous préparer dès maintenant à cette éventualité parce que, tant que je serai en vie, cette bête ne vous approchera pas.

Thorin s'approcha d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver Fili, je connais ta valeur.

- Alors vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas à me placer devant une lame si cela pouvait vous sauver la vie.  
- Tu ne me sauveras pas, tu me détruiras.

Thorin baissa les yeux un instant pour regarder les lèvres de Fili, puis il approcha son visage doucement et posa la main sur la nuque du blond, décidant pour un court instant d'oublier son rôle. Fili ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit celle de Thorin se poser sur la sienne.

Le hurlement d'une créature inhumaine qui s'éleva dans une petite forêt non loin les interrompit et les cris de terreur poussés par des enfants qui s'élevèrent en réponse leur glacèrent le cœur.  
Immédiatement, sans réfléchir ou se concerter, les armes au clair, Thorin et Fili se précipitèrent dans cette direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_- Bilbo, arrêtez vous !  
- Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas leur faire du mal !  
_

_Bard jura puis encocha une nouvelle flèche alors que le hobbit repoussait sauvagement l'une des créatures belliqueuses qui vivaient sur le même plan que Smaug. Ils arrivaient trop vite, ils faisaient trop de bruit, s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils n'auraient pas l'avantage de la surprise, sûrement le seul avantage qu'ils avaient. Dans ce monde, Smaug était le roi, ce terrain était le sien et le dragon y avait tous les droits. Ils ne se trouvaient pas face à son corps, mais devant son essence et celle-ci n'avait pas de forme définie et n'était pas une unité, ils pourraient aussi bien se trouver face à une créature gigantesque que plusieurs petits monstres._

_Ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant le hurlement caractéristique de la bête, de plus en plus proche. A partager ainsi son monde, ils percevaient ses pensées et ses colères et devinaient qu'elles étaient maintenant concentrées sur les quatre petits hobbits qui venaient de la défier. Bilbo glapit, craignant d'arriver trop tard, le dragon était encore beaucoup trop loin et ils étaient considérablement ralentis par les petits monstres qui pullulaient et qui cherchaient à les étriper._

* * *

- Merry ! Court !

Le jeune hobbit entendit le cri de Frodon, mais, ainsi happé par les yeux de la créature qui se dressait devant lui, Merry n'était plus capable du moindre mouvement. Pippin se releva en tremblant, si son cousin ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour l'éjecter si brusquement, les trois lacérations qui ornaient dorénavant son bras meurtri lui auraient pris la vie. Sam vint sur lui et lui mis une petite boule dans les mains : l'un des fumigènes que le vieux Gamegie utilisait pour chasser les corbeaux. Pippin sorti son lance pierre et l'arma avec. Voyant la gueule de la créature s'ouvrir lentement sur Merry, dans laquelle brulait un feu ardent prêt à surgir, l'enfant tira à ses pieds, l'aveuglant, pendant que Frodon courut prendre la main de son grand cousin pour le trainer au loin. Smaug cracha son feu à cet instant, aveuglé et excédé par la fumée du plus petit.

Les arbres devant eux s'enflammèrent et ils se jetèrent à terre lorsque le souffle brulant leur rasa la tête. Le poulain qui les attendait plus loin hennit de terreur et le bruit interpella le dragon qui dirigea son feu sur lui. Les quatre enfants se levèrent d'un bon pour protéger leur nouvel ami et chassèrent l'animal, celui-ci suivant son instinct de survie, parti au galop vers le passage qui lui semblait le plus sûr à travers les flammes, les hobbits sur les talons. Smaug hurla sa rage et ils entendirent sa queue fouetter l'air tandis qu'il se lançait à leur poursuite.

Il était plus rapide, ils le savaient. Il avait beau avoir une forme humanoïde et se déplacer sur deux jambes serties de griffes, il gardait une vitesse effarante. Ils courraient pourtant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le premier à s'arrêter fut Merry, bien qu'il ne soit pas en tête, il avait pourtant le mérite de courir en regardant devant lui, c'est ainsi qu'il vit le danger. Il attrapa les bretelles de Sam qui passa à côté de lui, le jeune hobbit glapit et les deux autres enfants arrêtèrent leur course malgré leur terreur. Le poulain, refusant de rester seul, fit demi-tour et vint se coller à eux.

- Merry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il va nous rattraper !

- Il n'est plus derrière nous…

En échos à sa voix blanche, un rugissement s'éleva non pas derrière, mais devant eux, leur coupant la retraite, les coinçant dos à l'incendie qui gonflait rapidement. Ils se resserrèrent, bravant des yeux l'animal qui approchait.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de charger: le cri de guerre que poussa Thorin lui fit faire volte face et l'épée de Fili lui entailla la gueule juste avant qu'Orcrist ne pare la main aux longues griffes qui allait s'abattre sur le premier héritier d'Erebor. Ce dernier entama d'un revers qui fut contré par deux griffes solides tandis que l'animal reculait, percuté le coup de pied que Thorin lui envoya dans les côtes. D'un regard, le roi envoya le blond auprès des enfants avant de faire de nouveau front à la créature qui se dressa en rugissant.

Smaug ne ressemblait en rien à la bête que Bard avait mise à mort dix ans plus tôt. Du dragon, il n'avait gardé que la gueule, les yeux, les griffes démesurées, les écailles plus dures que la pierre, son cou élancé et démesuré, aussi souple que le corps d'un serpent et la queue puissante, garante d'un équilibre sans faille. La bête fit claquer la mâchoire lorsqu'elle reconnue le roi d'Erebor et un puissant grondement monta dans sa poitrine. Même si elle se tenait debout, elle n'était pas bien grande selon les standards elfes, mais, pour un nain, elle était impressionnante, dépassant Thorin de vingt bons centimètres. Fili, qui venait de faire partir les hobbits cru voir un sourire malsain danser dans ses yeux et il décida de revenir auprès de son oncle.

- Occupe toi des enfants !  
- Ils connaissent le chemin ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seul face à ce monstre qui veut votre mort !

Un ricanement rauque lui répondit et Smaug darda un regard suintant d'une intelligence mauvaise sur le jeune prince.

- _Pourquoi tuerai-je le roi du plus riche royaume de ce temps alors que sa vie pourrait m'apporter bien plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais possédé ?_

Les deux nains froncèrent les sourcils et raffermirent leur poigne sur leur arme. Discuter avec un dragon était quelque chose de très mal avisé et seul Bilbo avait, jusqu'à maintenant, réussit à s'en tirer honorablement.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !  
- _Cela ne me surprend pas dans la mesure où vous ne possédez rien !_

Un arbre consumé par le feu tomba non loin mais aucun des trois combattants ne frémit, la tension qui circulait en et entre eux était presque palpable, se devinant aux frémissement des souffles, tressaillements des mains qui tenaient les armes ou bien le battement crispé de la queue de Smaug et il ne suffirait d'un rien pour que la bataille ne soit engagée.

- Si vous faites allusion aux richesses d'Erebor que vous considérez comme vôtre, vous vous leurrez ! Ce qui a été forgé par les nains appartient aux nains !

- Fili tait toi !

Mais le dragon, de colère, claqua la mâchoire aux mots du blond et fit un pas en avant vers lui, immédiatement, les nains en firent de même, les épées tendues devant eux.

-_ Ce trésor est mien ! Cette montagne est mienne !  
_- Nous vous en avons chassé une fois, nous le referons s'il le faut !  
- _Surveillez vos paroles, nain, n'oubliez pas que j'ai su conquérir ce royaume alors que vous n'étiez pas encore né…_

Thorin lança un discret coup d'œil circulaire, constatant que les flammes prenaient de plus en plus de terrain. Fili et lui devaient partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, le roi était parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face au monstre qui leur faisait face. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était un moyen de s'esquiver. Il pensa faire un signe pour prévenir son neveu de se préparer à s'enfuir, mais il fut happé par le regard que la bête posa sur lui. Et il comprit, immédiatement, ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il serra les dents, de rage.

- Mon peuple est sous ma protection, jamais je ne le mettrai à votre service.  
_- Je puis le protéger mieux que vous ne le pourrez jamais, je puis vous aider à conquérir les peuples voisins, faire d'Erebor un royaume craint de tous._

- La seule menace qui pèse sur Erebor, c'est vous ! Vous souhaitez asservir mon peuple, lui demander de creuser pour vous, de créer pour vous ! Jamais je ne cautionnerai une chose pareille !  
-_ Pourtant, je puis vous donner tout ce que vous désirez en échange. Si nous unissons nos forces…  
_- Jamais !  
- Tai..  
_- Vous n'avez pas la parole, enfant !_

La langue fourchue du dragon passa entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il siffla de colère contre Fili qui venait de prendre la parole et qui soutint bravement son regard.

- Je ne savais pas que les dragons étaient capable de partager…  
_- Je n'ai pas parlé de partage !  
_- Alors que me voulez vous ?

Le dragon tourna de nouveau la tête vers Thorin.

_- Je veux que vous obteniez des nains d'Erebor qu'ils creusent et forgent pour moi. Je vous donnerai en échange ma force de frappe._

- Qui se retournera tôt ou tard sur vos esclaves !  
_- Pas si vous restez sous mes ordres !  
_- Vous mentez ! Vous êtes un dragon qui ne s'assujetti à personne ! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est utiliser la confiance que porte le peuple d'Erebor envers Thorin afin de vous approprier son savoir faire pour amasser encore plus de richesse !

Thorin fut le premier à se mettre en mouvement et, d'un coup d'épaule, fit voler Fili sur le côté en prenant sa place lorsque la mâchoire du dragon vint claquer à quelques centimètres du lieu où se tenait le jeune prince insouciant. Le grand nain se tint face à Smaug, tous deux immobiles, se défiant du regard.

Gandalf avait vu juste, Smaug était bien plus dangereux que jamais. Il n'était pas mort en vain, il avait appris. Il avait compris que, cette fois-ci, déloger les nains ne suffira pas, cela lui avait été fatal dans sa première vie. Mais là, s'il avait Thorin à sa botte, il pourra s'installer à Erebor, asservir son peuple et vivre dans le luxe, entassant toujours plus de richesses. Ce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, c'était que le roi puisse rejeter sa proposition.

Le dragon souffla une fumée douceâtre qui enveloppa le grand nain toujours immobile, la tension qu'il avait dans son corps faisait trembler légèrement Orcrist, qui se tenait prête à s'abattre sur la gueule de l'ennemi.

- _A genoux devant moi, roi nain, jure moi ton obéissance et j'épargnerai ta vie._

Thorin eut un sourire narquois qui ne portait aucune ambigüité : « Tu veux ma mort ? Viens la chercher ! ». Mais Smaug sorti sa langue en sifflant.

_- Si tu refuses de m'aider, alors je n'aurai aucune pitié envers ton peuple lorsque je retournerai chez moi…  
_- Et il se dressera contre vous, soyez en sûr !

Fili ne bougea pas lorsque le dragon se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, proche, beaucoup trop proche pour qu'il ne sente pas le danger pénétrer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau.

_- Il se dressera dites-vous… ? De la même manière que ce jeune capitaine qui a osé me braver sans pouvoir tenir plus de quelques minutes et que j'ai…  
-_ Fili ! Non !

Smaug hurla lorsque la lame trancha sa langue fourchue qui sifflait de manière menaçante. Thorin sauta sur Fili et le mit à terre lorsque le feu jaillit, enflammant la forêt autour d'eux. Le roi aida son neveu à se relever et ils se mirent à courir, profitant que l'ennemi soit désorienté par la douleur. Mais le dragon enragé ne perdit pas de temps et après avoir craché suffisamment de feu pour embraser les arbres alentours, il se mit en chasse, ne désirant rien d'autre à l'instant que de se vautrer dans le sang carmin du jeune nain qui venait de réveiller sa fureur.

Aveuglés par la fumée, les deux guerriers coururent comme ils le purent au sein du brasier qu'était la forêt en entendant le mugissement de la créature derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent de manière désespérée en terrain découvert, mais sans issue. C'était une petite plaine ceinturée par les arbres en proie aux flammes sur plusieurs côtés et fermée par le ravin au fond duquel coulait le Brandevin, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Les deux nains se précipitèrent hors des bois, dans la plaine, mais le dragon atterrit en son centre, leur coupant la route.

Fili vola sur plusieurs mètres lorsque la queue acérée de l'animal le frappa à la poitrine et Thorin intervint à temps pour parer le coup fatal que Smaug allait porter au blond. Le dragon dévia seulement son geste et ses griffes se rétractèrent un instant avant de jaillirent lorsque sa patte heurta le roi. Le grand nain serra les dents en sentant son sang couler à flot et la douleur lui fit poser un genoux à terre. Smaug allait achever son œuvre de destruction en abattant le roi mais Fili, désarmé, lui sauta dessus et roula à terre avec lui. D'une torsion de bassin, l'animal se plaça au dessus du prince, le bloquant entre ses jambes et leva le bras mortel, faisant briller ses griffes affutées à la lumière de l'incendie, se régalant du hurlement de Thorin impuissant qui, d'une main cherchait juguler l'hémorragie de sa poitrine tout en tentent de se relever pour sortir son neveu de là.

D'un geste fluide, Smaug abaissa le bras, constatant que ce nain blond portait le même regard teinté de surprise face à la mort que le jeune brun qu'il avait massacré à Erebor. Mais griffes ne déchirèrent pas la chaire de l'épéiste et la bête hurla de rage lorsqu'un poids invisible lui heurta le torse, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il reconnu sans peine l'odeur de l'un des petits hobbits qu'il avait eu sous la patte un peu plus tôt. Il frappa au hasard, l'enfant semblait avoir la même faculté que le cambrioleur à pouvoir se soustraire aux regards.

Fili ne se releva pas, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur : le dragon avait planté sa queue effilée dans son épaule pour assurer son immobilité le temps qu'il réduise l'enfant invisible en charpie. Mais, alors que la bête pensait avoir mis la main sur le petit hobbit, elle se prit un premier projectile dans l'œil, puis un deuxième lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté du ravin. Elle ne vit que trois petites silhouettes qui s'enfuirent en courant. Smaug siffla de rage lorsqu'il constata que l'odeur de l'enfant s'était éloignée, signe que Frodon s'enfuyait.

Mais s'il hurla, ce n'était pas parce que des enfants s'étaient joués de lui. Il se retourna en feulant pour faire face à Thorin qui tenait Fili contre lui, l'aidant à se relever après avoir repoussé la queue du monstre à l'aide d'Orcrist, l'une des seules lames suffisamment acérée pour pouvoir venir à bout des écailles de Smaug. Celui-ci se dressa de toute sa hauteur, grondant sourdement de manière menaçante, couvrant de son ombre les deux nains qui reculèrent lentement, pas à pas, vers le ravin.

Vif, la mâchoire ouverte découvrant une rangée de dents affutées, le dragon attaqua, mais la lame elfique répliqua, zébrant la gueule du monstre, arrêtant son geste. Thorin et Fili coururent vers le précipice alors que Smaug rugissait de douleur. Arrivé au bord de la falaise qui surplombait le fleuve d'une hauteur impressionnante pour un nain, Fili eut un moment d'hésitation, que n'eut pas Thorin :

- Tu rentre la tête, tu colle tes bras à ton corps et surtout, tu reste droit !

Sans attendre, il donna un coup puissant dans le dos de son neveu avant de sauter à son tour.

Dans la chute, il attrapa le corps de Fili qu'il colla à lui, lui empoignant la nuque pour la préserver du choc au moment où ils rencontrèrent la surface de l'eau.  
La rencontre fut violente et les sépara. En quelques mouvements Thorin atteignit la surface en premier, ne manquant le rugissement de colère que poussa Smaug, perché en haut de la petite falaise, il nagea rapidement vers Fili qui venait d'apparaître et lui attrapa le poignet pour le diriger vers le bord opposé du fleuve. Là-bas les attendaient trois petits hobbits et un poulain, quatre petits hobbits lorsque Frodon apparut soudainement, essoufflé et tremblant.

A peine sorti de l'eau, ils attrapèrent les enfants pour s'éloigner rapidement, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le danger, faisant fi de leurs blessures respectives.

Ils marchèrent vite et assez longtemps, suffisamment pour ne plus entendre la rumeur de l'incendie et les hurlements de la créature. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les hobbits, même s'ils n'ouvraient pas la bouche, choqués d'avoir vu la mort passé si près, ne pourraient pas aller plus loin.

Ils avaient alors franchi la limite Nord de la Comté et avaient atteint les territoires inhabités, ainsi, Thorin était certain de ne mettre en danger personne d'autre que les six qui avaient osé défier Smaug, soulevant son courroux.

Les deux nains montèrent rapidement un bivouaque avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, ils décidèrent d'allumer un feu, au risque de donner leur position, mais les enfants étaient réellement en état de choc, ils s'assurèrent de bien le dissimuler dans le creux de la colline où ils s'étaient installés. Thorin soigna consciencieusement le bras du petit Pippin qui tachait de garder un air brave tandis que, de son côté, Fili s'occupait de la blessure du poulain sous les regards attentifs de Sam et Frodon. Ils les étalèrent ensuite sur leur manteau encore un peu humides, le plus proche possible des flammes et les bordèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Sam, le dernier, prit une respiration profonde et régulière, Fili se leva, s'assura que tous étaient bien endormis, raviva le feu et s'éloigna. Il remarqua son oncle se tenant plus loin, sa silhouette se détachant au clair de lune.

Il franchit la vingtaine de mètres en retenant sa respiration, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant que le cri de Smaug ne les interrompe, il n'avait pas oublié quel fut le regard que Thorin posa sur lui juste avant d'approcher ses lèvres. Fili se doutait que son oncle avait agit sur un coup de tête qu'il devait sûrement regretter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

A peine arriver à la hauteur du roi, le prince lui attrapa les épaules avec comme idée de le tourner vers lui pour lui prendre un baiser, estimant qu'il était dans son droit d'exiger ce que Thorin lui avait promis dans la matinée, juste avant qu'il ne soit interrompu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer son geste qu'une main puissante lui attrapa la taille tandis qu'une autre lui empoigna la nuque sans ménagement. Les lèvres qui se lièrent aux siennes avaient le goût exquis de ces choses que l'on a toujours désirées mais qui n'arrivaient que lorsque l'attente commençait à montrer une douleur insupportable. Le blond attrapa à son tour la nuque de son roi en tremblant de bonheur, oubliant tout le reste et se perdit dans le baiser.

Tout en l'embrassant, Thorin délassa sa tunique et lui mis l'épaule à découvert. Epaule trouée d'une vilaine balafre ensanglantée.

En punition de s'être montré si insouciant, Fili se fit mordre la lèvre inférieure avant que la bouche chaude de Thorin ne quitte la sienne.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Le grand nain fit asseoir son neveu et nettoya délicatement sa blessure, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne regrettait aucunement de s'être ainsi exposé au danger et à la mort et qu'il le refera autant de fois qu'il le devra.

- Je puis vous ordonner la même chose.

- Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordre à ton roi.

- Pas à mon roi non, mais à celui avec qui je partage ce genre de baiser, j'aimerai faire entendre ma voix.

Fili n'attendit par que Thorin, agenouillé à ses côtés, ait finit de lui bander l'épaule pour reprendre sa prise sur sa nuque et l'entrainer dans un baiser exigeant. Il ne se sépara de lui quelques instants plus tard que pour mieux revenir à la charge, ouvrant la bouche de son oncle à l'aide de sa langue qui parti conquérir la cavité buccale. Sentant que Thorin ne cherchait pas à le repousser, il pressa son corps contre le sien dans un besoin désespéré. Il frémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son monarque venir à la rencontre de la sienne et qu'une main caressante se posa sur sa taille.

Le blond posa ses doigts sur le torse de Thorin, avant de les retirer immédiatement, couverts de sang. Ils se séparèrent et le grand nain regarda le visage de Fili se teinter d'horreur lorsqu'il constata que les vêtements royaux étaient imbibés d'un liquide carmin. Les yeux du blond revinrent sur ceux du roi dans une interrogation muette et ce dernier hocha sensiblement la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation qu'il attendait.

Le plus âgé se laissa déshabiller par son neveu sans rien dire et détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard affamé que Fili posa sur lui une fois qu'il lui eut retiré ses vêtements. Se laissant guider par la main ferme qui appuya sur son torse, il s'allongea sur le dos.

Le roi serra les lèvres en cherchant à retenir des mots qu'il regretterait sans doute ensuite, concernant une certaine place que le blond se devait de tenir, lorsque Fili s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Thorin se doutait tout de même qu'il regrettera sûrement plus tard cette liberté qu'il offrait à son neveu, même s'il avait décidé de ne plus se voiler la face et de ne plus taire son attirance et sa trop grande affection pour le blond, il 'avait pas encore abdiqué et n'oubliait pas qu'il était roi et donc, qu'il avait des obligations à tenir.

- Il va falloir quelques points de suture je pense.

Thorin chercha à se redresser un peu pour constater lui même l'étendue des dégâts. Son torse portait deux lacérations bien nettes et, si les plaies étaient superficielles sur une bonne longueur, les extrémités où s'étaient plantées les griffes étaient plutôt profondes, un ou deux points n'auraient pas été de trop, effectivement. Il se recoucha en soupirant.

- Dans la pochette à ma ceinture.

Tout guerrier qui se respecte se devait avoir du matériel de soin sur lui, pour faire face à ce genre de situation lorsqu'elle advenait.

- Fili... !

Au grondement de son oncle, le blond abandonna la peau qu'il caressait pour s'emparer d'un fil et d'une aiguille et se mit au travail rapidement tandis que Thorin, les dents serrées, réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire dorénavant. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses points, Fili recouvrit religieusement sa plaie d'un emplâtre fait à partir d'une poudre que le plus jeune gardait constamment avec lui et dont les vertus anesthésiantes étaient les bienvenues.

- Nous devons retourner dans la Comté.  
- Ces enfants font sûrement parti du tableau de chasse de Smaug dorénavant, à l'instar de tous ceux qui l'ont défié, nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer chez eux.  
- Qu'importe où ils sont, jamais il ne seront plus exposés au danger qu'en restant avec nous.

Thorin se souleva un peu pour que Fili puisse lui bander le torse sommairement, sentant que son neveu en profita pour le toucher bien plus que de raison.

Une fois que le blond eut fini, le roi tendit la main pour récupérer ses vêtements et se rhabiller mais son neveu, toujours assis sur lui, lui attrapa le poignet, stoppant son geste. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le plus vieux ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir à quel point ceux du plus jeune étaient graves.

- Fili… N'y penses même pas…

Le roi dégluti lorsque le regard bouillant du blond parcourut rapidement son corps, dévorant toute peau découverte, avant de revenir à ses yeux tandis qu'une main se posa sur son ventre. Thorin sentit son souffle se bloquer quand, le regard ancré dans le sien, Fili commença à le caresser sans pudeur.

- Arrête ça !

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ?

Thorin ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, elle était grave, assourdie par un désir qui le dépassait.

- La question n'est pas là, tu n'as pas à toucher ainsi ton roi et ton oncle.  
- Vous m'avez embrassé… Ce n'était pas innocent…  
- Ce n'était qu'un baiser Fili, je n'irai pas plus loin avec toi !  
- Qui d'autre ?

- Comment ça ?  
- Si moi je ne puis vous combler, qui le fera ?

Thorin allait répondre mais Fili ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le regard emplie d'une passion débridée, il empoigna les poignets de Thorin qu'il punaisa au sol avec une vigueur nourrie de la puissance de son désir.

- Combien de temps vais-je encore devoir vous attendre ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Fili !  
- Jamais à haute voix, mais votre regard vous trahi… Jamais je ne me montrerai si entreprenant si je n'étais pas certain que cette attirance m'était rendue.  
- Justement, tu ne te rends pas compte de tous ce que je te cède, tout ce que je te…  
- Mais ça ne me suffit pas !  
- Tu parles à ton roi !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai sous les yeux…  
- Fili arr…

Mais les lèvres du jeune nain avalèrent son ordre lorsque la bouche du roi fut assaillie pour un baiser enflammé.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassé tout à l'heure ?  
- Fili..  
- Dites le moi !

Thorin chercha à se défaire de la poigne qui le maintenait, mais Fili n'avait pas seulement prit en maturité ces dix dernières années, sa force et sa puissance s'était considérablement accrue sans que le roi ne remarque à quel point celui qu'il avait nommé général des armées était devenu imposant. De nouveau, la bouche affamée se posa sur lui, sur sa gorge, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Et le roi se demanda bien comment le fils de sa sœur pouvait soulever en lui autant de sensations.

- Ho.. Thorin…

Le souffle brulant qui s'échoua contre ses lèvres alors que Fili posa son front sur le sien ne le laissa pas indifférent.

Submergés, c'était le mot, ils étaient tous les deux submergés par l'amour passionné que Fili ne pouvait plus maitriser, s'il le voulait.

- Lâche moi Fili…

Il ressentit l'hésitation du blond qui resserra un peu plus sa prise avant d'ouvrir les doigts, sans pour autant s'éloigner de Thorin. Néanmoins, il semblait s'être un peu calmé.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassé ?  
- Je ne te dois pas d'explications Fili, éloigne toi de moi maintenant.

Le blond tressaillit, il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Voir Thorin ainsi allongé sous lui, torse nu, essoufflé et avec ses cheveux défaits étalés au sol était une vue qui ravissait ses sens bien plus que de raison. Il se rendit compte que, si l'heure avait été à ces distractions, il aurait pu se glisser maintenant entre les jambes de son roi, chose qu'il revait de faire depuis des années et il se demanda à quel point celui-ci se serait laissé faire. Il ne se permit pourtant qu'une dernière caresse appuyée avant de se dégager pour s'asseoir à côté de son oncle qui se redressa, faisant en sorte que les tremblements de son corps passent inaperçus. Il venait sincèrement de craindre que Fili puisse aller plus loin, bien plus loin.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.  
- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et je recommencerai dès que l'occasion se présentera.  
- Je te l'interdis.

- Dites moi que vous n'aimez pas ou bien que vous ne le voulez pas. Je ne ferai rien que sous ces conditions.  
- Je ne veux pas.  
- Ce n'est pas au roi que je m'adresse ! Mais au nain qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure et avec qui j'ai très envie de faire connaissance…

Fili approcha son visage de son oncle, qui détourna la tête, mais le blond lui attrapa vivement le menton pour avoir accès à ses lèvres, le baiser qui suivit fut tendre. Malgré tout, le blond fit tout de même passer un certain « pardon » dans l'échange, mais le roi brisa le baiser et se leva.

L'épéiste resta assis, les yeux rivés sur le dos nu de Thorin que la lumière de la lune mettait en valeur. Il serra les dents en sentant l'envie taraudante de se lever pour aller glisser les doigts le long des muscles puissants qui se devinaient dans peine, des les faire rouler, de constater leur fermeté. Il se contenta pourtant de les admirer, de loin, se promettant qu'un jour, ce corps lui appartiendra.

Pour Fili, Thorin était un tout. Le blond était, certes, totalement sous le charme du corps du plus vieux, qu'il désirait posséder, clamer comme sien et honorer. Mais son désir pour ce corps n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait pour l'esprit qui allait avec. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Fili considérait Thorin comme le seul nain qui saurait le combler sur le plan affectif et sentimental qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quand et comment cela avait commencé.

Et le jour où ce dernier avait mis à nu ses sentiments, qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que jamais l'oncle ne prendrait son neveu comme compagnon, dix ans plus tôt, Fili n'avait en rien chercher à étouffer ses sentiments, trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui lui conviendrait mieux ou bien tout simplement abandonner l'affaire, se résigner.

Il y a dix ans, il n'était qu'un jeune guerrier sans racine face à un prince déchu, hanté par un royaume perdu et qui portait le destin de tout un peuple sur les épaules. Aujourd'hui, il était un prince héritier, premier général et membre du conseil de son roi face à un nain couronné dont le trône et le royaume étaient convoités par un monstre cruel. Les choses avaient changés et Fili comptait bien en profiter pour mettre à nu la véritable personnalité de Thorin et se l'approprier.

Néanmoins, il décida de juguler son désir. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu adéquat pour s'occuper de ça, voire même pour penser à ça. Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il se leva et qu'il s'approcha de Thorin, ce dernier se retourna lorsqu'il sentit sa présence à ses côtés, et ne se débattit pas quand le corps de Fili se pressa contre le sien dans une étreinte tendre, il alla même jusqu'à l'enlacer à son tour.

- Ce monstre est sûrement déjà à notre recherche, à votre recherche.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas réveiller les enfants maintenant, ils sont à bout de force.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là non plus, le temps nous est compté, nous devons retourner à Erebor avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'affronter, j'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte.

- Mais nous pouvons lui résister ! Il ne pourra pas déloger notre peuple s'il est sous cette forme, c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de vous. Je saurai organiser votre armée pour le repousser.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais au prix de combien de morts ?  
- A quoi penses tu Thorin ? Saches que je t'interdis de te rendre, même si c'est pour faire diversion et laisser le temps à Kili et Bilbo de mener à bien leur mission!

- Fili, je…

Soudain, ils se turent tous les deux et tendirent l'oreille. Ils se séparèrent en fronçant les sourcils et retournèrent auprès des enfants.  
Qui n'étaient plus là.

Fili se baissa en posant la main là où ils s'étaient endormis.

- La place est froide, cela doit faire un bon moment qu'ils sont partis.

- Foutus hobbits, n'a t-on jamais entendu parler de race plus téméraire ?  
- Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace, même les sabots du poulain sont trop légers pour marquer le sol.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser à leur sort.  
- Ils sont peut-être n'importe où !

Thorin ne répondit rien et se baissa à son tour aux côtés de son neveu et tendit la main pour récupérer un papier sur lequel courait la belle écriture du petit Frodon. Il lut le parchemin bourré de fautes d'orthographe les sourcils froncés, avant de le donner à Fili.

- Nous partons à Erebor, sur le champ. Et nous ferons un crochet par Fondcombe en espérant que Gandalf y soit encore.

* * *

_- Hey… Hey… _Ho ! Merry ? Tu dors ?_  
- Mmmm.  
- Pippin tait toi !  
- Frodon ? Tu dors pas ?  
- Tu m'as réveillé….  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…  
- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez faire moi de bruit ?  
- Désolé Sam…_

Il y eu un petit moment de silence puis, Merry, agacé par les gigotements de son petit cousin, finit par ouvrir un œil.

_- Pippin, que t'arrive t-il ?_

_- On devrait peut-être leur dire tu ne crois pas ?_

Merry soupira et les quatre petits hobbits, qui étaient bien réveillés gardèrent le silence un moment.

- _Pippin, ils ne nous croirons pas, nous ne sommes que des enfants…_

_- Oui mais…  
- Frodon a raison Pippin, nous pourrions raconter n'importe quoi, personne ne nous croira…  
- Et surtout, personne ne pourra rien faire._

Ils se turent mais aucun des quatre ne purent trouver le sommeil, pensant et repensant aux paroles que Smaug leur avait dites juste avant de chercher à les tuer.

_-…. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça…  
- J'ai déjà entendu Gandalf parler à mon oncle de la forteresse où le dragon a été ressuscité.  
- Il pense que celui qui a fait ça est le propriétaire de ton anneau magique.  
- Et que Smaug n'a pas voulu lui obéir…  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit le dragon !  
- Vous croyez qu'il nous a menti ?  
- Peut-être que c'est Gandalf qui s'est trompé..._

_- Impossible !  
- Voyons Sam, si Gandalf savait tout, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
- Mais… C'est un magicien…  
- Moi je pense que le dragon ne mentait pas.  
- J'ai peur.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pippin, j'ai une idée.  
- Je suis avec toi !  
- Ca tombe bien Frodon, nous allons avoir besoin de ton anneau..._

_- Nous ?  
- Oui Sam et toi aussi Pippin, à nous quatre, nous pourrons tendre un piège au méchant qui a réveillé Smaug.  
- Tu es sûr Merry ?  
- … Il paraît que c'est le méchant le plus fort du monde…  
- Justement ! Puisque c'est le plus puissant, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous nous attaquions à lui !  
- Puisque nous, nous sommes les plus faibles !  
- Mais justement, nous ne pourrons pas lui faire de mal…  
- On va bien trouver un plan..  
- La route est longue…  
- Jusqu'à Dol Guldur…  
- On devrait peut-être partir maintenant si on veut arriver rapidement._

D'un même geste, les hobbits se levèrent, réveillèrent le poulain et partir discrètement dans l'ombre après que Frodon, sous l'impulsion de Pippin, ait laissé une missive pour retranscrire les menaces alarmantes dont Smaug leur avait fait par.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cher Torin,_

_On ai à dol guldur, ne vous inquiétez pas, Merry a un plan. On va aller combattre le méchant qui a fait sa à Bilbo, celui qui a fait venir le monstre ici, il s'appel Soron. Smaug nous a dit qu'ils son toujours ami et que Soron va lui offrir une armée pour l'aider à tuer les nains ou alors les prendre en exclavage. Mais on a un plan, on va l'en empêché._

_J'espère que vous allez bien.  
Je vous embrasse,_

_Frodon._

* * *

- Alors ?  
- Ce ne sont pas les neveux de Bilbo.  
- Nous devrions les enterrer.  
- Thorin… Les cadavres sont frais, Smaug rôde sans doute encore dans les environs…

Fili se redressa, abandonnant le corps du jeune hobbit qui gisait au sol, dont le torse sanglant était strié de ces mêmes plaies que les nains d'Erebor et que Bilbo.

- …Nous ne devrions pas rester là plus longtemps.

Thorin et Fili se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis le plus vieux hocha la tête. Il se contentèrent de couvrir les visage ensanglantés des trois dernières victimes de Smaug puis reprirent la route vers l'Est. Ils avaient perdu l'espoir de retrouver la trace des enfants et espéraient sincèrement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdu quelque part dans les terres sauvages, après tout, les deux nains doutaient fortement que les plus petits puissent savoir dans quelle direction il leur fallait marcher pour atteindre Dol Guldur, ils pouvaient être parti de n'importe quel côté, et donc, ils pouvaient maintenant être n'importe où.

Thorin avait donc décidé qu'ils retourneraient à Erebor en passant par Fondcombe pour parler avec les elfes de cette nouvelle menace et les prier d'envoyer leurs chasseurs expérimentés retrouver les petits avant que le dragon ne le fasse.

Ils avaient donc marché toute la mâtinée, sans se reposer. Ils avançaient bien et se trouvaient à présent entre les hauts du Nord et les Collines du Temps, s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils atteindraient la vallée cachée en deux jours.

Ils avancèrent encore une paire d'heures, conscients que Smaug était à leurs trousses, espérant qu'il soit à leur trousses, à eux plutôt qu'aux enfants.

- Fili, nous allons nous arrêter là.  
- Mais on y voit encore clair ! La Lune est pleine ce soir, nous pourrons marcher toute la nuit.  
- Et nous allons marcher toute la nuit, mais d'abord, je veux changer ton pansement.

Fili allait répliquer qu'il allait très bien merci, mais l'idée de se faire soigner par Thorin était bien trop alléchante pour qu'il garde en tête le danger qu'ils couraient tous les deux. Il se déshabilla sans rien dire, frémissant de sentir le regard de son oncle sur lui, un regard qui était en train de changer considérablement depuis quelques temps, qui semblait de plus en plus affamé.

* * *

_Kili s'arrêta net et se jeta au sol, dans le creux d'une dune. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle un instant et se mit à ramper doucement, silencieusement, de toute manière, les bruits du combat plus loin couvraient tous les sons. Arrivé à l'arrête de la dune, il encocha une flèche, lentement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul ici, au ordre de la Valar et il connaissait l'identité des deux autres victimes du dragon qui avaient été envoyées avec lui. Il avait aussi compris que Smaug en avait actuellement après son frère et son oncle et que tous les monstres à son service cherchaient à éliminer le cambrioleur et l'archer, qui se battaient un peu plus loin, proches, mais pourtant hors de porté du grand ver. Kili avait donc le champ libre, de plus, personne ne savait qu'il était là. Le dragon avait conscience qu'il était menacé dans ce monde aussi, mais il ne se doutait pas que Bard et Bilbo étaient les seuls parasites à évoluer sur ce plan. Et maintenant, le cracheur de feu était en plein dans la ligne de mire de l'archer, qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce corps gigantesque aux écailles qui semblaient indestructibles. Le brun amena l'empennage à sa joue, visant le monstre qui affutait négligemment ses longues griffes en les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Il retint ses doigts au moment où ceux-ci allèrent lâcher la flèche. Il ne le tuera pas du premier coup, ni du deuxième, il n'en avait aucune chance. Il risquait simplement de le mettre en colère. Il se rassit sur la dune, invisible aux yeux du dragon, et s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant. Il prit la décision d'attendre encore un peu, d'observer son ennemi, d'analyser ses forces et ses faiblesses, d'attendre que ses deux compagnons l'atteignent, pour intervenir. Il ferma les yeux, et pensa à ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'à tuer ce dragon et il les reverra, juste, tuer Smaug, sans que celui-ci ne le tue, et tout finira par s'arranger._

* * *

- C'est encore loin ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de chemin.

- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on voyage !  
- On est bientôt arrivé ?

Merry leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'étrangler Sam et son adorable petit cousin et lança un regard en coin à Frodon, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et qui jouait distraitement avec l'anneau.

- J'ai froid.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Et puis j'ai envie de dormir.

- Moi aussi.

- Et bien dans ce cas, dormez ! Ca me fera des vacances !  
- Mais on peut pas.  
- On y arrive pas.  
- Nous serons arrivé dans quelques heures, gardez patience.

L'aigle qui les portait cria pour acquiescer les mots de Frodon et augmenta la cadence.

Les quatre petits hobbits avaient eu beaucoup de mal à attraper le papillon et Frodon n'était plus très sûr des mots que lui avait appris Bilbo, que le cambrioleur avait lui-même appris de Gandalf. Ils avaient attendu longtemps avant que l'un des grand oiseaux ne vienne à leur rencontre, avaient eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter de prendre le poulain sur son dos avec eux, mais finalement, ils avaient réussi et volaient maintenant en toute sérénité vers le seigneur le plus ténébreux de la terre du milieu avec le naïf espoir de pouvoir lui botter les fesses.

* * *

- Vous n'êtes pas tenté ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Vous le savez très bien…  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Fili !  
- Qu'importe le moment… Je suis là, devant vous, à portée de main et à moitié nu… N'êtes vous pas tenté ?

Une lueur mutine dans les yeux, Fili porta sa main à son épaule pour empoigner celle de Thorin qui venait de finir le bandage. Il la posa doucement à plat sur ses pectoraux et l'invita à glisser sur sa peau, le regard planté dans celui de son oncle, cherchant à juguler les frissons qui le prenaient de sentir ainsi les doigts puissants de son roi parcourir son torse. Le plus vieux se contracta et chercha à récupérer l'usage de son bras, mais Fili, d'une traction agile, l'attira à lui tout en inversant les positions, profitant de la surprise de Thorin, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il dégluti une première fois de se trouver là, tout son sang semblant migrer d'un seul mouvement dans son aine, toutes pensées chastes désertant temporairement son esprit. Il baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de Thorin, puis il dégluti une deuxième fois, juste avant que son oncle ne s'empare de sa taille pour le retourner avec une facilité déconcertante, écartant sans mal les jambes du blond avec les siennes pour y prendre place, le fixant avec un regard bien trop sombre pour ne pas être pris au sérieux. Le roi n'avait jamais été traité de la sorte et se retrouver avec son neveu entre les jambes avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui lui était étranger.

En un instant, le rythme cardiaque de Fili devint insoutenable et l'épéiste crut qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son souffle lorsque, ses yeux toujours vrillés dans les siens, Thorin abaissa les hanches dans un geste sans équivoque. Le blond se cambra violement et planta ses doigts dans les bras qui le tenaient, écartant inconsciemment les jambes, tremblant de sentir la dureté de l'érection qui se frottait contre la sienne, n'osant croire que son oncle éprouvait réellement du désir pour lui. Il chercha à approfondir le contact, mais Thorin lui tenait les hanches et le contraignit à l'immobilité.

- Tu me demandes si je suis tenté Fili ?

Le plus vieux s'immobilisa et posa distraitement sa main à plat sur un flan de son neveu, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, mais le sentir ainsi, totalement offert, totalement réceptif, assécha la gorge de Thorin qui, parfaitement conscient des frémissement qui parcoururent le corps du plus jeune, se mit à le caresser avidement, laissant ses mains parcourir la peau embrasée sans retenu, sourd à la douleur qui pulsait dans ses épaules là où les ongles de Fili s'étaient plantés, se régalant des soupirs de plaisir que l'épéiste laissait passer entre ses lèvres. Le roi commença sérieusement à avoir chaud, enivré par le corps qui s'était mis à onduler sous lui. Il décida de s'écarter du plus jeune afin de poser son genoux sur son ventre, le bloquant au sol, il lui attrapa les poignets et les cloua de part et d'autre de sa tête, les forçant à lâcher leur prise sur ses épaules. Fili chercha à reprendre son souffle, à ne pas se laisser submerger par les sensations, mais Thorin était tellement proche… Tellement chaud… Il pensa supplier pour avoir plus de contact mais un sursaut de fierté l'en empêcha et il tenta de se calmer, de reprendre ses esprits. Sauf que le regard du plus vieux ne l'aida absolument pas à avoir des pensées plus claires.

Le roi, quant à lui, déglutit discrètement et ne sut vraiment dire ce qu'il ressentit face au regard noyé de désir de son neveu. Il parvint tout de même à garder la tête froide, malgré l'envie qui le taraudait de se glisser maintenant entre les jambes de Fili, de lui rappeler qui commande ici, et surtout, de le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute, se l'approprier à sa manière, lui donner enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années. Ce qu'ils attendaient, tous les deux.

- Bien sûr que je suis tenté, comment ne pas l'être ?  
- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez vous pour vous servir ?  
- Le bon moment.

Le blond plissa les yeux de plaisir anticipé en entendant la promesse et se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire victorieux : Thorin commençait doucement à abdiquer et à le voir autrement que comme le fils de sa sœur. Mais cela faisait bien plus de dix ans que Fili rongeait son frein et il commençait à atteindre ses limites, surtout qu'il avait maintenant la confirmation que son oncle ne lui était pas insensible.

- Si vous ne me prenez pas maintenant, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir moi même dès que l'occasion s'en présentera.  
- Tu te contenteras de ce que je te donne Fili, rien d'autre.  
- Je me contenterai de ce que tu me donneras, oui, et je dégusterai ce dont je me serai emparé sans le consentement du roi…

Thorin regarda gravement son neveu, une drôle de sensation lui nouant les entrailles. Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il avait le dessus sur Fili, mais le rapport de force aujourd'hui était juste et le plus vieux doutait que son titre puisse arrêter le blond le jour ou celui-ci aura décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il allégea un peu son poids sur le ventre du plus jeune qui s'était immobilisé et qui le fixait sereinement, les pupilles toujours noyées de désir. Thorin finit par retirer complètement son genoux et Fili posa sa tête au sol, sans quitter son oncle des yeux. Il se cambra un peu et écarta plus encore ses jambes dans une invitation tacite. Le roi regarda avec envie ce corps qui lui était offert puis lança un regard joueur à Fili qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et vint lui déposer un ultime baiser sur son ventre, embrasant encore une fois les sens du plus jeune.

- Fili... penses tu réellement pouvoir t'emparer de moi si facilement ?  
- Je vous déconseille de me sous-estimer… Un jour viendra où vous serez mien.

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça…

- Je ne vous savais pas si joueur.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.  
- Pour l'instant.

Ils se regardèrent encore, Fili tremblant toujours et Thorin de plus en plus troublé. Mais ils étaient en terre sauvage, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des enfants, ils savaient que, quelque part dans un plan parallèle, Kili risquait sa vie pour prendre celle du dragon. Thorin avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Le roi se releva en soupirant et tandis sa main pour remettre son neveu sur pied avant de lui mettre sa tunique et son manteau dans les mains. Fili parvint à cacher ses tremblements et se rhabilla silencieusement, encore étourdi des sensations qu'avait éveillé Thorin en lui. Ses mains, sa voix, son regard, sa proximité… le blond frissonna encore une fois en y repensant et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que son oncle était déjà en train de reprendre la route.

- Et vous ?  
- Comment ça et moi ?  
- Votre bandage aurait besoin d'être changé.  
- Changer mon bandage prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, je veux être à Fondcombe avant l'aurore.

Thorin rangea rapidement son matériel de soin sous le regard septique de son neveu et ils repartirent alors que la nuit tombait doucement, répandant son manteau de brume avec elle. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, Thorin réfléchissant au mot laissé par Frodon, envisageant l'idée qu'Erebor puisse être attaquée sous peu, essayant de se concentrer sur cette hypothèse, et non sur le regard bouillant qu'il sentait dans son dos, ni à la manière dont la peau de Fili avait frémit lorsqu'il y avait passé ses doigts, ayant encore ses soupirs de plaisir aux oreilles.

Ils marchèrent de longues heures, dans le noir, sans un mot, avalant les kilomètres d'un pas vif, se repérant aux étoiles, avec l'indéniable impression qu'ils étaient traqués.

L'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer et les deux nains sentaient que, s'ils ne trouvaient pas la vallée cachée très rapidement, Smaug n'aura aucun mal à les retrouver.

Un premier rugissement s'éleva lorsque le dragon retrouva leur piste, plongeant la campagne qui se réveillait dans un silence pesant, même le vent sembla tomber tandis que les oiseaux matinaux se taisaient et se terrèrent dans leur nid. Un deuxième hurlement trancha le silence alors que la bête se mit en chasse. Thorin et Fili se regardèrent sombrement puis le plus vieux attrapa le bras de l'épéiste.

- Court !

Le blond acquiesça et suivit son oncle, conscient qu'ils fuyaient un danger bien trop puissant pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de lui faire face. Ils ne parcoururent pas une longue distance avant que Thorin ne fasse un croche-pied à son neveu pour le jeter au sol, le jet de feu frôla le manteau du roi et alla embraser un arbuste qui se tenait plus loin. Fili se relava en tirant ses épées et vint se poster aux côtés de son oncle tandis que Smaug arrêta sa course, à vingt mètres d'eux. Le reptile claqua la mâchoire et ouvrit la gueule incandescente, mais il ravala son feu lorsque Thorin se plaça devant Fili.

- _Ecarte toi de lui, roi, je veux la vie de celui qui a osé me provoquer, je m'occuperai de toi ensuite.  
_- Tu aurais plus vite fait de me tuer en même temps que lui.

_- Ta mort ne m'apportera rien, alors que ta vie me facilitera bien les choses._

- Pour ça, il faudrait que j'accepte de te la donner !

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser le choix._

Dans un geste fulgurant, Smaug franchit les derniers mètres, feinta agilement Orcrist qui allait s'abattre sur lui et donna un fourbe coup de tête à Thorin, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Le dragon rugit lorsqu'il se prit un premier coup d'épée qui lui entailla la joue et grogna en évitant un revers puissant du guerrier blond. Il lança un coup de patte dès qu'il vit une ouverture et frémit de plaisir en entendant le hurlement de douleur, l'odeur du sang envahit immédiatement ses narines, un bouquet exquis qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il cracha son feu sur le côté de manière à tenir Thorin à l'écart, dressant une barrière enflammée autour de lui et de sa victime et c'est en ronronnant qu'il s'approcha de Fili, un genoux à terre, qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, la main plaquée sur son flan tailladé qui laissait échappé une monstrueuse quantité de sang. Le blond tenta de récupérer ses armes qui gisaient à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit le dragon lever une nouvelle fois sa patte aux longues griffes aiguisées. Mais Smaug fut plus rapide et abaissa le bras dans un geste foudroyant, le nain n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté, il ressentit une douleur terrible au niveau de la poitrine, proche, très proche de sa gorge. Il voulut se relever mais la queue du reptile furieux le cueillit avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste et le jeta au sol, sur le dos. La perte d'une grande quantité de sang et la violence du choc l'étourdit et il n'essaya même pas de se lever lorsque la créature posa l'une de ses griffes sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur et appuya, doucement, faisant jaillir le sang. Fili hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa chaire se déchirer sous l'intrusion de la griffe acérée et commença à se débattre, voyant du coin de l'œil son oncle qui cherchait désespérément à traverser la barrière de flammes en hurlant son nom. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et le jeune nain s'immobilisa lorsqu'il comprit que la pointe de la griffe venait de percer son cœur, encore quelques millimètres et l'organe sera perforé, hors d'usage. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque la bête se sépara sans raison de lui en hurlant de douleur et de rage. Il ne tenta pas de se mettre debout, il n'en avait pas la force, ainsi, il fut ravi de sentir les bras de Thorin, qui venait enfin de trouver un moyen de contrer le feu, s'emparer de lui pour le redresser sans peine, il pressa la main qui venait de prendre la sienne pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore mort et gémit doucement lorsque son oncle le reposa délicatement au sol avant de s'emparer d'Orcrist.

* * *

_Kili se pressa contre la dune de sable, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le rugissement du dragon et sortit une nouvelle flèche, il l'encocha, se leva d'un bon et tira, dans l'épaule cette fois-ci, avant de se mettre de nouveau hors de vue. C'était sa force, sa seule force ici : le dragon ne savait pas où il était, pas encore, et s'il voulait le retrouver, il allait devoir se concentrer sur lui, uniquement sur lui et non pas sur son frère et son oncle qui se battaient pour leur vie._

* * *

Interloqué, Thorin regarda le monstre devant lui se tordre de douleur en aboyant furieusement. Le roi saisit sa chance et l'attaqua, mais les reflexes de Smaug étaient encore vifs et le nain ne parvint pas à lui porter de coup fatal, malgré les plaies qui se formaient sans raison sur l'épiderme du dragon. Troublé, Smaug prit peur, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ne comprenant pas que les coups qu'il se prenait dans l'autre plan se répercutaient sur son enveloppe charnelle. Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Thorin en feulant, mais une douleur fulgurante explosa dans son genoux et il ne vit pas le revers du nain arriver. La lame elfique taillada les écailles du bras de la créature, faisant jaillir son sang et le faisant paniquer. Acculé, Smaug attaqua avec plus de fureur, sentant que sa vie était en jeu, et lança un puissant coup de queue au roi qui tomba au sol à côté de son neveu. Le dragon ne profita pas d'avoir ses deux victimes à terre pour achever Fili ou bien s'emparer de Thorin et prit la fuite sans demander son reste, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr où il pourra se poser en attendant de récupérer de ses blessures et de détruire ce parasite qui l'avait attaquer juste au moment où il allait prendre la vie de ce nain insolent.

Thorin, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps, son neveu dans les bras, il n'avait pas attendu de voir que la créature s'enfuyait pour partir d'ici, évoluant au milieu des flammes, paniquant de sentir le souffle du blond s'alléger de plus en plus. Il parvint à quitter l'incendie et marcha encore un moment, s'assurant de mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux et le danger. Il finit par déposer Fili et sol et déchira ses vêtements à l'aide de sa dague, s'affolant de voir autant de sang. Son esprit chuta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les blessures du blond dépassaient de loin ses compétences en la matière et qu'il était tout simplement en train de mourir dans ses bras. Thorin s'agenouilla auprès de son neveu et lui prit la main, la gorge serré, priant pour un miracle.

Miracle qui se présenta sous le son d'un cor elfique s'élevant non loin et de l'écho de sabots de dizaines de chevaux racés roulant sur le sol, dans leur direction, à vive allure.

Le seigneur Elrond leur envoyait du secoure.

* * *

_**Yo, Poux ceux qui ne le savent pas, je le redis: je pars demain pour un mois et donc, cette fic là, comme toutes mes autres, est en pause pour un petit moment. (bien sûr, cela n'empêche pas les reviews :p) Fin bref, tout ça pour dire: j'espère que ce chapitre ne finit pas trop en queue de poisson parce que la suite n'est pas pour demain.**_

_**A plush'**_

_**Gokash.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bilbo évita de justesse le coup du scorpion géant qui cherchait à l'étriper. Il leva ensuite son épée de manière à pourfendre la bête mais une flèche siffla à son oreille et transperça la créature. Le hobbit se retourna pour remercier Bard, qui combattait non loin, mais il eut la surprise de voir que l'humain n'avait que son épée qui était dégainée, son arc et ses flèches étaient sagement rangés dans son dos. Bilbo n'eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils : une nouvelle flèche vola et se planta entre les deux yeux d'une autre créature maléfique. Le petit épéiste serra les dents et se remit au combat, décidant qu'il saura bien assez tôt qui était son allié invisible. Mais un rugissement énorme s'éleva non loin, le rugissement de Smaug, empli de colère et de rage et, bientôt, résonnèrent sur le sol l'écho de ses pas, qui venaint à leur rencontre. Aussitôt, les monstres qui les assaillaient s'enfuirent et disparurent rapidement, Bard et Bilbo se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et levèrent leur épées, prêts à affronter leur ennemi dans un ultime combat._

* * *

- S'il s'agit de Sauron, dans ce cas nous avons de quoi nous inquiéter.

Elrond faisait les cents pas, les mains dans le dos et les sourcils froncés. En face de lui, Thorin, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardait distraitement l'obscurité qui grandissait vers l'Est, sans se soucier des ronds de fumée que faisait Gandalf, assis sur son fauteuil.

- Ils ont parlé d'une armée aussi…  
- Sauron n'est pas intéressé par l'or des nains, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Thorin.  
- Ce n'est pas pour l'or des nains que Sauron agit ainsi, c'est pour acheter Smaug ! Vous ne devriez pas prendre cette histoire à la légère Elrond, car, une fois que Smaug aura ce qu'il veut, il s'alliera avec Sauron, et là, je ne pense pas que les inquiétudes de Thorin auront été vaines !

La voix rocailleuse de Gandalf avait eu son effet et Elrond se rassis rageusement.

- Les nains ont éveillé un courroux qui les dépasse, cette histoire ne concerne pas les elfes !  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous Elrond !  
- Thorin ! vous n'allez tout de même pas vous y mettre vous aussi !  
- Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent pour nous ? Certes, Erebor risque d'être attaqué, mais la Montagne Solitaire est bien trop éloignée pour qu'une armée alliée puisse s'y rendre avant le carnage. Je partirai dès que Fili sera sur pied et nous mettrons la riposte en place.  
- Vous ne savez même pas à quelle genre d'armée vous aurez affaire ! Sauron n'est pas à prendre à la légère et Smaug encore moins, vous avez vu vous même dans quel état il a mis votre neveu en moins de cinq minutes.  
- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.  
- Pour ma part, je vais envoyer des cavaliers dès pour Erebor, en espérant qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Thorin hocha respectueusement la tête pour remercier la décision d'Elrond tandis que Gandalf fronçait les sourcils. Cette histoire d'armée ne lui plaisait pas, il savait que Smaug ne sera pas satisfait de simples garnisons d'orques ou de gobelins. Même les trolls lui paraitront ridicules. Le dragon ne sera heureux que s'il voit des Balrogs, ou pire, dans ses rangs et le nécromancien avait sûrement l'intention de lui faire honneur.

- Dites moi Elrond, avez-vous toujours le grimoire que vous a envoyé Saroumane ? J'aimerai y jeter un œil.  
- Bien sûr, je l'ai étudié et il y a justement deux ou trois aspects de cette malédiction sur lesquels j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, notamment en ce qui concerne les pentacles que nous avons évoqués ce matin…

Thorin releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils tellement le ton du demi-elfe était devenu grave, Gandalf, quant à lui, se redressa en fixant son vieil ami dans les yeux et se leva pour le suivre vers la bibliothèque. Thorin amorça un mouvement pour les suivre, mais, finalement, il bifurqua et se dirigea vers la salle de soin. Il savait que, si il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait absolument savoir, Elrond ou bien Gandalf viendraient lui en faire part. Pour l'instant, il préférait se rendre auprès de Fili, qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais.

La pièce était déserte, les elfes soigneurs avaient fait leur maximum et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Fili gisait sur le lit, le visage serein, les cheveux défaits, la couverture ne couvrait que partiellement son corps dénudé, recouvert de bandages. Thorin lança un regard intéressé aux muscles fermes des pectoraux et des biceps qui s'étaient considérablement développés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son neveu torse nu et il ne chercha même pas à retenir sa main dont le bout des doigts caressa doucement la peau offerte. Le contact était doux, un peu chaud et bien trop plaisant pour être innocent. Les doigts se promenèrent tranquillement sur l'épiderme du blond, s'attardèrent sur les pectoraux, l'abdomen, les flans… Le roi déglutit lorsqu'il sentit monter en lui une envie puissante de toucher, embrasser, dévorer ce corps endormi et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il retira sa main, avant qu'elle ne dérape, mais son poignet fut vivement capturé par la poigne de Fili.

- Non, reste.  
- Je ne comptais pas m'en aller.  
- S'il te plait…

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis, doucement, Fili relâcha le poignet de Thorin qui, avec hésitation, revint caresser la peau du jeune nain.

- Fili…  
- Oui, je sais, personne ne doit savoir... et personne ne le saura jamais.

Le jeune nain blond soutint durement le regard grave de son oncle, ne montrant pas à quel point il était affolé, affolé de ne pas savoir si ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente était un rêve ou la réalité, si Thorin allait regretter ou non son « écart ».

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'il sentit un poids se poser sur le lit et que, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une main s'était posée sur sa nuque et des lèvres avides se collèrent aux siennes. Fili gémit d'un plaisir surpris et se laissa tomber sur le dos alors que Thorin s'installait au dessus de lui, veillant à garder leurs lèvres scellées et à éviter de toucher les blessures du plus jeune. Fili répondit avec bonheur au baiser affamé que lui infligeait Thorin, mais ce dernier décida d'éloigner ses lèvres lorsque l'échange commença à devenir trop torride, avant qu'ils ne viennent à un point où s'arrêter sera impossible.

- Fili, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis désolé… De te faire endurer ça.  
- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, grâce à vous je suis comblé.  
- Tu mérite mieux… J'ai le double de ton âge, des responsabilités à Erebor qui font que, jamais je n'aurai de temps à te consacrer, je ne peux que t'offrir une liaison secrète, sans vraiment de lendemain… je ne suis pas pour toi Fili, je ne devrais pas être pour toi…  
- Arrête ça ! Tait-toi ! Ces arguments ne valent rien. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, trouvez autre chose. Dites-moi que je ne suis pas à votre goût, que vous avez trouvé mieux… Je saurai respecter ça, seulement ça.

Toujours au dessus de lui , Thorin resta un instant silencieux. Il était conscient que Fili était accroché à ses lèvres, qu'il attendait une réponse, une réponse concrète : oui ou non. Le roi savait que, à cet instant, il avait le pouvoir de repousser Fili. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, il savait que Fili l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas le forcer si jamais les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais le problème était là, justement. Thorin aimait son neveu bien plus qu'un oncle ne le devrait, et de la manière la moins chaste qui soit. Maudit Fili… Jamais Thorin n'aurait pensé poser ainsi ses mains sur le fils de sa sœur. Mais son premier héritier se révélait être parfaitement à son goût. Trop. Et beaucoup trop entreprenant, beaucoup trop offert.

- Que t'ai-je dit il y a dix ans, lorsque tu es venu me trouver à moitié nu dans mon lit ?

Fili eut la décence de rougir à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais soutint le regard profond qui était posé sur lui.

- Je crois que je ne m'en rappelle plus, le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette nuit là, c'est la sensation de tes doigts sur ma peau.  
- Je ne t'ai pas touché, il me semble…  
- Si, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais avant que tu ne me jettes de ton lit, ta main a effleuré mes hanches… ici…

Délicatement, Fili s'empara d'une main de Thorin qu'il posa sur sa peau, sans le quitter des yeux, puis il le lâcha et le grand nain continua de lui même à tracer le sillon qui partait des hanches, frôlait les flans et continuait jusqu'aux épaules.

-… Ma peau n'a jamais cesser de me brûler à cet endroit depuis ce jour.  
- Tu n'as jamais essayé avec une autre personne ?  
- Peut-être bien… voulez-vous des noms, mon oncle ?

Fili ne cacha pas son sourire mutin lorsqu'il constata que les pupilles de son roi s'étaient rétrécies à l'idée qu'il ait pu aller voir d'autre personnes. Thorin réagissait exactement comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

- « Des » noms ? Combien ?  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vous le dire…  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- J'ai peur de votre réaction.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai pas à venger ton honneur.  
- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

Interloqué, Thorin écarquilla les yeux puis il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à grignoter le lobe de l'oreille de Fili qui tressaillit puis murmura d'un ton neutre :

- Si un jour je te clame comme mien… Te regarder sera un crime, pour quiconque. Un crime passible de mort ou d'émasculation par Orcrist… Alors je ne parle pas de ceux qui me feront l'affront de poser la main sur toi…

Fili resta quelques instant sans voix, cherchant à juguler la vague de chaleur qui venait de l'étreindre. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'essayer de penser à cesser aimer son oncle lorsque ce dernier lui murmurait ce genre de chose à l'oreille ? Même s'il y avait un petit bémol dans la déclaration.

- « Si » un jour ?  
- Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de ce que je t'ai dit il y a dix ans ?  
- Si ça avait été n'importe quoi qui m'aurait permis de garder espoir, je pense que je m'en serais souvenu, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, à mon avis, ça a dû être un « non » catégorique ?  
- Exact, ce fut un non catégorique. Pas même un « peut-être », pas même un « si »…  
- Et aucun argument…  
- Une multitude d'arguments.  
- Aucun n'était valable…  
- Je n'étais même pas censé me justifier..  
- Pourtant, vous avez essayé… et vous essayez toujours…  
- A quoi bon, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu ne retiens que ce qui t'intéresses…  
- Disons que j sais lire entre les lignes, mais, aujourd'hui, les choses ont changées, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas assez fou pour prétendre que mes sentiments me sont retournés avec la même intensité… Mais, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas quand j'affirme qu'il n'y a personne d'autre… que moi.  
- Et si je te disais que tu te trompes ?  
- … Ca me briserait… littéralement… Après tout ce que l'on vient de vivre, tous les deux… je ne supporterai pas l'idée qu'une autre personne que moi puisse vous toucher ainsi… l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse recevoir ce regard, le votre. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas ça, vous auriez plus vite fait de me planter Orcrist dans le cœur, et ce serait moins douloureux.

Thorin resta quelques instant sans voix, effaré de voir que les choses allaient si loin pour Fili, bien plus loin qu'il n'avait simplement pu l'imaginer. Cette déclaration et le regard désespéré que posa ensuite le blond sur lui ne le laissèrent pas indifférent et c'est sans vraiment réfléchir qu'il répliqua :

- Et si je te disais que tu te trompes quand tu n'oses pas prétendre que mes sentiments sont réciproques…?  
- Je… je refuserai de le croire, parce que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne tombe pas amoureux d'un nain uniquement parce que celui-ci vient de lui déclarer son amour… Ce serait bien trop facile et vous auriez bien trop d'amants.  
- De qui est-ce que je dois tomber amoureux dans ce cas ?

Muet, Fili leva doucement sa main pour caresser la joue de son roi, puis, il fit passer une mèche d'ébène veinée d'argent derrière l'oreille du nain qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Sa main redescendit pour caresser l'épaule avant de glisser sur sa taille qu'il empoigna, puis, d'un mouvement souple, sans prévenir, il inversa les positions, sans se soucier de ses blessures qui hurlèrent leur mécontentement, ni de Thorin qui feula de rage de se trouver une nouvelle fois « en dessous ».

- Tu ne peux aimer qu'une personne qui te mérite, qui est capable de te protéger des dangers qui parsèment ta route, de tes ennemis et, surtout : qui sache te protéger du roi d'Erebor, si ce n'est d'Erebor, tout simplement.

- Etre capable de m'épingler sur un matelas ne fait pas de toi cette personne là…  
- Oh… ça non… Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je suis capable…  
- Notamment mettre stupidement ta vie en danger de mort dès que tu en as l'occasion..

- Voyons… c'est pour vous que je fais ça…  
- Que veux tu que je fasse de toi si tu meurs bêtement ?  
- Pleurer sur mon cadavre en me suppliant de revenir à la vie parce que vous avez enfin compris que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi.

- Je suis sérieux Fili !  
- Moi aussi, d'une certaine manière… Et, si je puis me permettre, j'aime voir à quel point tu deviens… impétueux lorsque tu te retrouves « épinglé sur un matelas »… Cela promet beaucoup de choses délicieuses…  
- Tiens ta langue, n'oubli pas à qui tu parles.  
- Après tout ce que l'on vient de se murmurer… Ne me faites pas l'affront de continuer à vous cacher derrière votre titre.  
- Je ne parlais pas du titre…

Fili n'eut même pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise qu'il se trouva allonger sur le ventre, le visage dans l'édredon, ses poignets épinglés de chaque côté de sa tête et Thorin assis à califourchon sur son dos, le dominant sans aucune difficulté. Taquin, le roi dégagea quelques mèches dorés du bout du nez afin de poser des baisers brulants sur sa nuque, embrassant et mordant la peau sans retenu. Fili avait raison : Thorin détestait se faire dominer, ça le rendait furieux, c'est pourquoi, là, maintenant, rien ne lui était plus important que de rappeler à son jeune neveu téméraire que jamais il n'aura le dessus, et il fut ravi de constater que Fili cherchait à se débattre, que, malgré tout, il ne lui était pas aveuglément soumis.

Il affermit sa poigne et fit descendre ses lèvres un peu plus bas, sur les omoplates qu'il ravagea avec délice, s'enivrant sans honte du parfum et du goût de Fili. Il lui grignota le creux des omoplates, gémissant de contentement lorsque le blond commença à le supplier d'arrêter ou bien de lui donner plus. Mais Thorin pris son temps malgré les suppliques du plus jeune qui se tordait et suffoquait sous le plaisir brûlant et agaçant. Lâchant les poignets de Fili qui s'accrocha à l'oreiller, il descendit encore, le long de la colonne vertébrale, évitant les quelques bandages, migrant de temps en temps vers les côtes ou les flans, traçant des sillons du bout de la langue, mordant sans douceur les points qui semblait plus sensibles. Et Fili n'en pouvait plus. C'était de la torture, rien d'autre, son corps tout entier semblait s'être embrasé et chaque baiser, chaque morsure envoyait un écho directement dans son aine et affolait plus encore si possible son rythme cardiaque. Quand la bouche de Thorin s'attaqua négligemment au creux de ses reins, il ne pu s'empêcher de se cambrer et de laisser échapper un premier cri rauque, pour le plus grand plaisir du plus vieux qui, en réponse, lui mordit gentiment l'une des fossettes qui ornaient le bas de son dos. C'était l'un des points les plus érogènes du corps du blond qui se tendit plus encore en gémissant le nom de son tortionnaire qui continua à tourmenter ce point trop sensible pour que ce soit supportable.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Fili était prêt à le supplier de passer au choses sérieuses, Thorin éloigna ses lèvres de la peau ravagée et remonta le long du dos pour aller susurrer à son oreille :

- Fili… aimes-tu toujours autant voir à quel point je peux être impétueux ?

Thorin caressa méthodiquement les bras crispés sur l'oreiller tout en embrassant légèrement l'épaule offerte, heureux d'avoir remis Fili à sa place si facilement

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

- Tss… Si tu me veux, il va falloir me mériter, et non me provoquer…  
- Com.. ?  
- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Fili, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec notre hôte, une histoire de pentacle qui m'a échappé.

Fili voulut protester mais Thorin était déjà parti. Une fois seul, le nain blond s'allongea sur son dos qui le brulait délicieusement en soupirant de plaisir. Il se foutait un peu d'être en dessous ou au dessus, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Thorin et il venait enfin de trouver la meilleure manière de s'emparer de lui. Après tout, plus il le provoquait, plus le grand roi s'appliquait à lui rappeler où était sa place, de manière délectable. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à dépasser certaines limites, Thorin allait riposter violement. Il sourit distraitement en pensant à la manière la plus exquise de dépasser les limites puis ses pensées revinrent rapidement sur son frère et son cœur perdit immédiatement toute la chaleur que venait d'y mettre Thorin. Fili était terrorisé pour Kili, il était conscient que, s'il avait la vie sauve maintenant, c'était seulement grâce à l'intervention de l'archer dans l'autre plan et que, si Smaug n'était pas encore réapparu, c'était parce qu'il était occupé à traquer les trois parasites qui évoluaient dans son monde. Et Fili refusait l'idée que Kili puisse ne jamais revenir.

* * *

- Chut ! taisez vous !  
- Beurk, c'est quoi ça ?  
- Pippin ferme la !

D'un geste brusque, Merry planta la tête de Pippin dans le sol pour le faire taire. Le petit hobbit se débattit un peu pour la forme, mais il avait compris la gravité de la situation alors il se calma rapidement.

- Ils sont tous morts ?  
- Oui, depuis longtemps en plus, j'ai l'impression.  
- C'est Smaug qui les a tué ?  
- Je ne crois pas.  
- Pourtant, ils sont coupés pareil.  
- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des griffes qui ont fait ça, plutôt des épées aussi acérées que Dard.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?  
- Frodon a pas arrêter de jouer et de se couper avec Dard, je pense qu'il sait reconnaître ce genre de bobo, maintenant Pippin, tu la ferme une bonne fois pour toute !  
- Oui mais là, regarde, les coupures sur les gens sont exactement les mêmes que sur Bilbo… on dirait que ça fait une étoile.

Interloqués, les enfants se penchèrent sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de Dol Guldur et constatèrent que, effectivement, toutes les plaies étaient les mêmes et représentaient le même symbole : ce que Pippin prenait pour une étoile était en réalité un pentagramme maudit élaboré par Sauron et incrusté sur les corps de toutes les victimes de Smaug et du nécromancien.

- Attention !

Une nouvelle fois Merry appuya sur la tête de Pippin pour l'abaisser.

- Frodon, tu vois quelque chose ?

Aplatis en haut d'un escalier délabré de la vieille forteresse, entourés de cadavres, les quatre courageux petits hobbit retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'une silhouette immense émergea de l'ombre pour s'avancer au milieu d'un pentacle immense tracé au sol. Le nécromancien s'immobilisa au centre du cercle et leva les bras. Il prit la parole d'une voix gutturale, dans une langue aux accents immondes dont les échos se répercutaient sinistrement dans la tour. Ce fut Sam qui fut le premier à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

- Les morts ! Ils bougent !

Instantanément, Merry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Pippin pour ne pas que celui-ci se mette à crier mais c'était inutile : la terreur venait de le rendre muet. Les enfants se redressèrent et se collèrent les uns aux autres alors que les cadavres mutilés se mettaient à bouger maladroitement, répondant à l'appel de Sauron, le nécromancien maudit, élève de Morgoth en personne.

- On doit partir d'ici !  
- Comment ?  
- On court !

Se tenant les mains, les quatre hobbits firent demi-tour, mais ils se trouvèrent face à un rempart de cadavres, serviteurs de l'ennemi des peuples libres, qui les regardaient lugubrement. L'armée venait d'être levée, Sauron honorait sa parole et offrait à Smaug, en plus de ses troupes d'orques, gobelins et autres créatures démoniaques, des soldats ni morts, ni vivants, insensibles aux coups et dont la vue emplissait de terreur le cœur des guerriers les plus aguerris. Une armée digne de Smaug.

A des miles de Dol Guldur, sous la Montagne Solitaire, trente-trois cadavres de nains, de naines et d'enfants frémirent doucement, ils avaient entendu l'appel. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent en clopinant vers l'ouverture du tombeau, ils venaient de recevoir un ordre très simple : tuer tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Plusieurs étages plus haut, dans l'aile royale, Dis étouffa un cri de joie : son fils venait enfin de montrer un signe de vie. Mais, bientôt, la sœur de Thorin fronça les sourcils : les yeux d'outre-tombe qui la fixaient sans ciller n'e pouvaient pas appartenir à Kili.

* * *

- Attachez-le ! Et assurez vous de bien serrer les liens !

Avec un pincement au cœur, Thorin administra un magistral coup de poing à Bilbo qui venait d'essayer de l'attaquer, sa chute offrit ainsi suffisamment de temps à Elrond qui ligota le hobbit précipitamment.

- Je dois retourner à Erebor, maintenant !

- Toutes les victimes de Smaug vont se réveiller cette nuit ! Vous devez rester prudent ! Surtout que Fili n'est pas encore apte à voyager !  
- Il est hors de question que mon neveu m'accompagne ! Il va rester ici, en sécurité. Quant à moi, je retourne à Erebor ! Les tombeau sont censés être scellés, nous avons un peu de temps avant que nos morts ne nous attaquent, mais le corps de Kili répondra à l'appel de Sauron ! Je dois rentrer avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive !

Gandalf ne répondit pas car il était occupé à apaiser le corps du hobbit à l'aide d'enchantements qui, malheureusement, n'avaient pas la force de combattre la malédiction du nécromancien, seulement de l'atténuer. Le semi-elfe haussa les épaules, il n'avait plus aucun soldat à proposé au roi d'Erebor pour l'aider : une troupe se dirigeait déjà vers la montagne solitaire, le reste sillonnait la terre du milieu pour détruire tous les cadavres qui étaient aux ordres de Sauron ou de Smaug.

- Gandalf, vous devez conjurer l'un de vos aigles géants de m'emmener ! Mon royaume est en péril !

Le magicien gris soupira puis leva son regard vers Thorin.

- Vous rendre à Erebor ne sera d'aucune utilité. L'armée de Sauron n'est pas la seule menace qui plane sur vous, il y a aussi le dragon, et seul vous êtes en mesure de le défaire. Je vous conseille de partir en chasse. Je vais me charger de prévenir Erebor, de les aider à mettre au point la défense puis je m'occuperai de Sauron.

Gandlaf supporta quelques instant le regard sombre du roi nain jusqu'à ce que ce dernier acquiesce sensiblement de la tête.

- Soit, je pars en chasse, seul et maintenant. Si Fili me demande, attachez le d'abord, puis expliquez lui ce qu'il se passe.

Gandalf allait répliquer, mais Thorin avait déjà disparu. Il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, cette histoire ne lui disais rien qui vaille.

* * *

**Alors: **Non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis allée voir World War Z il y a peu que je fait venir cette idée de zombies/ mort-vivants dans mon histoire. En fait, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début huhuhu. Et puis bon, c'est une fanfiction ou c'en est pas une, hein ! Il n'y a pas assez de zombies dans l'univers de Tolkien, trop de fantômes, c'est pas bon ça, c'est pas sain… Je préfère les zombies aux fantômes.

**Et puis:** Oui, Gokash is back, mais je suis en vacance alors je ne promets pas une publication régulière de mes fics. On verra. Ca dépendra de l'accueil qu'auront les prochains chapitres que je posterai, si ça me donne la pêche ou pas pour écrire et non pour farnienter au bord de la piscine tel un morse échoué abruti au Closer ou au Oops...


	8. Chapter 8

Dis se baissa pour éviter de justesse un nouveau coup de son fils. Elle avait cessé de supplier depuis un bon bout de temps et maintenant, elle se battait, pour sa vie. Du dos de la main, elle essuya le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la porte. Mais Kili, dont le corps entrainé avait gardé ses reflexes, fut plus vif et lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied, dans le ventre cette fois-ci. La naine fut propulsée sur plusieurs mètres et resta au sol, épuisée, terrorisée. Elle entendit les pas se diriger vers elle et, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux, elle décida enfin de dégainer son poignard. Elle resta aussi digne qu'une princesse devait l'être lorsque Kili l'empoigna par les cheveux et qu'il la souleva sans effort. La naine croisa de nouveau ces yeux vides et inexpressifs, sûrement la pire chose qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir, peut-être même pire que de voir son enfant étendu sans vie. Dis serra son poing sur le manche de son arme, prête à s'en servir. Elle en avait l'occasion, Kili n'était pas en garde, elle avait une ouverture suffisante pour pouvoir porter un coup fatal. Mais elle ne pu se résigner à porter la main sur son fils. La lame tomba au sol alors que Dis prenait une dernière goulée d'air et que les doigts du second héritier se refermèrent sur sa gorge. La sœur de Thorin ferma les yeux lorsque l'air vint à lui manquer, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le visage du nain qui lui prenait la vie, parce que, dans son cœur, Kili ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Jamais. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement, son corps fut pris de spasmes et il s'affala au sol comme une poupée de chiffon lorsque Kili relâcha son étreinte, en criant de douleur. Des larmes de souffrance aux yeux, Dis parvint à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Kili ne l'avait pas tué, il l'avait lâché avant. Elle voulut se redresser, mais le nain brun lui envoya un puissant coup de pied qui la fit rouler, puis il tomba au sol avec un cri déchirant, la main crispée sur sa cuisse qui saignait abondamment.

Troublée, Dis ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kili avait toujours ce regard, ou plutôt, cet absence de regard. Alors, elle banda sa volonté et usa de ses dernières forces pour se lever. Son fils la remarqua et chercha à se lever, mais un nouveau hurlement d'outre tombe passa entre ses lèvres et, horrifiée, Dis assista à l'ouverture d'une immonde balafre qui lui déchirait la peau, du bas de son cou jusqu'au flanc, lui zébrant le torse. Le nain tomba au sol, se recroquevillant de douleur et sa mère dut se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour lui porter secoure. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard avant de passer la porte, qu'elle condamna derrière elle.

* * *

_Kili rouvrit les yeux et repris enfin sa respiration. Tout son corps tremblait, de la tête au pied et le sable sur lequel il était assis n'avait pas encore réussi à épancher tout le sang qui y avait couler. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, pour s'assurer que sa mère était bien hors de la portée de son corps, puis, doucement, il éloigna le poignard aiguisé comme un rasoir qu'il venait de poser contre sa jugulaire. _

_Son torse était indemne, sa cuisse aussi. Le brun laissa son poignard tomber dans le sable et se prit la tête dans les mains. Un cauchemar, il venait de vivre un cauchemar. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait seulement entendu les cris et les suppliques de sa mère, il avait senti ses poings la marteler, ses doigts empoigner sa gorge. Alors il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait sorti son poignard et l'avait planter dans sa cuisse d'abord. La douleur avait été vive, le sang avait coulé, mais la plaie s'était vite refermée, absorbée par son véritable corps. Sauf que ça n'avait pas suffit._

_Kili n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il voulait saisir la chance qui lui était offerte. Il voulait vivre, oublier cette journée terrible où Smaug avait pénétré dans le royaume, qu'il avait pris sa vie tout simplement parce qu'il s'était tenu devant lui._

_Mais, si cette situation venait à se reproduire, il n'hésitera pas à se donner la mort._

_Il se rassit une nouvelle fois, les tremblements de son corps s'étaient un peu calmés. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant, il voulait être certain de ne porter préjudice à personne. Le poignard qui gisait prêt de sa main semblait être la solution la plus efficace. Il se mordit la lèvre, la gorge serrée. Il allait pouvoir dire adieux à un bon nombre de chose si jamais il parvenait à récupérer son enveloppe charnelle, du moins, ce qu'il en resterait. Le jeune brun prit sa respiration, attrapa le poignard tout en se mettant à genoux. Il déglutit une première fois et leva le regard alors qu'il tendait la lame devant lui. Il n'eut besoin que de deux coups de couteau bien placés. Un par jambe. Juste au dessus des genoux, puis il resta immobile le temps que la vague de douleur reflue. C'était des blessures très douloureuses, qui mettaient beaucoup de temps à se soigner et, surtout, qui rendaient les jambes hors d'usage pour un bon moment. _

_Kili ne put se résigner à s'en prendre à ses bras, il voulait être sur d'en avoir l'usage pour étreindre son frère, sa mère et son oncle lorsque, une fois que Smaug sera mis à mort et que la Valar lui aura rendu la vie, il se trouvera une nouvelle fois devant eux. Il se leva ensuite en titubant et ramassa son arc. Le dragon se battait, on pouvait ressentir sa colère qui stagnait dans l'atmosphère de ce plan. Ses opposants lui tenaient tête pour l'instant, mais ils étaient déconcentrés, ils sentaient eux aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le monde réel, qui concernait leur corps et leurs proches qui veillaient sur eux et le monstre prenait l'avantage. C'est pourquoi le neveu de Thorin se mit à courir tout en armant son arc. _

_Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que Smaug ne hurle de douleur, de colère et de surprise, puis, il cassa de ses dents la flèche qui s'était fichée dans son épaule et se tourna vers Kili qui se dirigeait sur lui, sans chercher à se cacher. Bard profita de la diversion et ramassa son épée que Smaug avait jetée au sol._

- Bilbo !

_Inquiet, l'humain se dirigea vers le hobbit, qui tenait avec peine sur ses genoux, la main posée sur sa poitrine. Le plus grand déglutit lorsque le regard désespéré de Bilbo se perdit dans le sien, et que, doucement, il retira la main ensanglantée qui couvrait son abdomen. Le trou était béant, suffisamment large pour que son corps dans le monde réel ait besoin de longues minutes avant de l'absorber totalement. Paniqué, Bard se jeta à genoux à côté du semi homme qui regardait distraitement la blessure qui s'effaçait._

_- Bilbo… _

_- C'est trop tard… Mon corps a absorbé la blessure… Je… je suis mort._

_L'archer resta sans voix, puis, par reflexe, il attrapa le hobbit qu'il plaqua au sol, manquant lui même de se faire faucher par la queue acérée du dragon qui combattait Kili. L'humain se leva en mettant le plus petit sur pied, qu'il garda prêt de lui, comme pour le protéger._

_- Tout… tout va bien, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de toute façon… Tu ne dois faire attention qu'à toi, à rien d'autre._  
_- Je suis désolé…_

_Bilbo haussa les épaules. Lui aussi était désolé. Mais, maintenant, il n'avait réellement plus rien à perdre alors il ramassa Dard et tourna le dos à l'archer pour marcher sur Smaug, sans peur._

* * *

Thorin laça rapidement les lanières de cuir usé qui maintenait ses bottes renforcées de mithril. Il ajusta son armure, fit coulisser toutes les lames dans leur fourreau pour vérifier qu'il les avait bien en main. Le roi ramassa encore une lame qu'il fit glisser dans l'un de ses protèges poignets. Il noua la petite dague de manière à ce qu'elle soit stable mais qu'il puisse tout de même s'en emparer facilement.

Puis il se figea lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'armurerie claquer fermement et se retourna en soupirant.

- Retourne te coucher.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien qui ne te concerne, retourne te coucher, tes blessures ont besoin de repos.  
- Non !

La gorge nouée par la rage, rage de voir que Thorin avait l'intention de partir et de le laisser là, Fili frappa sur la porte derrière lui et le bois craqua sinistrement. Le nain blond s'avança ensuite sur son roi, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne partiras pas seul, Thorin !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Interloqué par le ton grave de son oncle, que Fili qualifierait sans hésitation comme dangereux, l'héritier s'immobilisa, à quelques mètres du grand nain, mais son corps continua de frémir sous la colère.

- Je partirai seul, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ton avis importe peu.  
- Je n'ai que faire de ce qui t'importe, roi ! Je t'interdis de partir sans moi !  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'un ordre mais d'un fait ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi !

Fili s'avança encore sur Thorin, la mâchoire crispée, le regard embrasé par la fureur qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, simplement que son oncle avait l'intention de partir, sans lui. Et cette idée le révulsait, lui tordait les entrailles et faisait bouillir son sang. Il y a quelques mois encore, il se serait écrasé, il aurait regardé le dos du nain qu'il aimait s'éloigner vers des dangers inconnus et il aurait même accepté l'idée que son avis ne comptait pas. Mais, depuis qu'il avait gouté aux lèvres de Thorin, il ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginé être séparé de lui, c'était trop douloureux, trop injuste.

- Fili. Tu vas rester ici.  
- Alors toi aussi.

Le blond allait arriver à la hauteur de Thorin, mais il s'immobilisa soudainement, avant de feuler de rage. Le roi venait de dégainer Orcrist et, d'un mouvement fluide, en avait placer la pointe sur la gorge de son neveu qu'il regardait maintenant d'un regard noir. Le plus vieux n'avait pas à se forcer pour paraître en colère, il l'était réellement. En colère contre lui même, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Parce qu'il se savait incapable d'expliquer à Fili que, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir une nouvelle fois en danger de mort, ou pire. Il s'en voulait aussi parce que, au fond de lui, il se sentait rassuré. Rassuré de voir que Fili ne le laissera jamais seul, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra lui dire et qu'il continuera de se jeter entre lui et la mort s'il le fallait. Et c'était pour cette raison que le nain blond restera à Fondcombe, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepter de t'emmener avec moi, Fili, tu avais promis de faire tout ce que je t'ordonnerai…

Tremblant de rage de se trouver ainsi face à l'entêtement légendaire de Thorin, l'épéiste se contenta d'assassiner son oncle des yeux en grinçant des dents. Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Le sang jaillit et coula le long de sa gorge éraflée sans qu'il ne s'en souci et le roi tressaillit, mais ne retira pas l'épée qui venait de sectionner quelques petits vaisseaux sanguins. Jusqu'à ce que Fili ne prenne la lame à pleine main pour la forcer à s'abaisser tout en s'approchant encore. Soucieux de ne pas le blesser plus, Thorin se laissa faire, son regard noir ancré dans celui, bouillant, de son neveu qui s'immobilisa proche, très proche, de lui…

- Si tu m'interdis de te suivre, si tu me fais enfermer ici, alors je tuerai quiconque se dressera sur ma route, orque, elfe, humain… et je te suivrai. De près ou de loin, mais je te suivrai, sois en certain. Et lorsque je te rattraperai, je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner de moi...  
- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

Fili s'approcha encore et lâcha Orcrist pour poser ses mains ensanglantées sur le torse de son oncle. Les yeux clos, le visage fermé, il approcha son visage dans le creux du cou de ce dernier, grisé par l'odeur enivrante qui en émanait, l'odeur de Thorin. Il inspira à plein poumon et ses sens s'embrasèrent plus encore, mais plus seulement de colère.

- Je viens.  
- Je t'enchainerai moi-même s'il le faut.

Le grand roi se tendit lorsque une main avide s'accrocha à sa nuque et que le nez, le souffle et les lèvres de son neveu frôlèrent doucement la peau de sa gorge et de son épaule, ce qui assécha sa bouche, troubla ses pensées et réveilla quelque chose au fond de lui.

- Comment est-ce que je dois te le dire, Thorin ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser partir, c'est au delà de mes forces. Il n'est plus question de chasser le dragon, venger mon frère ou bien protéger mon roi... ça va bien au delà de ça.  
- C'est pourtant de ça qu'il s'agit.  
- Plus seulement, pas pour moi.

Fili retint son souffle. Le parfum de son oncle qu'il respirait lui montait à la tête et muait doucement sa colère en quelque chose de plus fort, plus puissant. La prise qu'il avait sur la nuque du roi s'affermit alors qu'il luttait contre son envie de se fondre en lui. Thorin ressentit le désir contenu qui faisait trembler le corps frôlant le sien et eut bien du mal à garder la tête froide et les idées claires alors que les lèvres et les dents du plus jeune, outrepassant la volonté de ce dernier, venaient quelques fois taquiner sa peau.

- Tu es à moi Thorin… Tu peux l'accepter et te donner à moi maintenant, emmène moi avec toi, ou alors, laisse moi ici. Mais veilles à bien nouer les chaines, parce que, une fois que je me serai libéré, je ne te laisserai aucun répit jusqu'à ce que je me sois emparé de toi.  
- C'est déjà le cas… Par ta faute, je n'ai aucun répit, même lorsque tu es loin de moi. Mais tu confonds tout, tu es aveuglé par ta passion, tu te laisses griser par tes sensations… Je ne te laisse pas ici parce que je te rejette, mais parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour m'accompagner dans ce combat.  
- Alors tiens tes mots, roi. Prouve ta parole et montre moi que tu ne me rejettes pas. Puis nous partirons, tous les deux.  
- Fili, par Mahal ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien ?

La voix grave, imprégnée de colère, qui roula dans la salle n'eut aucun effet sur Fili qui fit face à Thorin, les yeux au moins aussi sombres que ceux de son oncle, les doigts plantés dans sa nuque.

- Et toi donc…

Le plus grand resta sans voix face à l'accent désespéré qu'il entendit dans la voix de son neveu, et il se perdit dans le regard enflammé mais inquiet, terrorisé par quelque chose dont Thorin n'avait pas idée, ou plutôt, oui, il se doutait bien de ce qui apeurait Fili ainsi : La peur de devoir passer sa vie à courir derrière Thorin, que, malgré les petites victoires, rien n'était acquis et, surtout, l'angoisse de constater qu'il n'était rien pour celui qu'il aimait. Seulement son neveu, son héritier, trop entreprenant pour être appréciable.

- Je peux accepter tout de toi, Thorin, mais pas le rejet… Je t'en pris… Et, si c'est le cas, laisse moi t'accompagner, si je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, je veux mourir pour toi.

Thorin fronça les sourcils à l'idée de laisser son neveu mourir pour lui et frissonna en songeant à autoriser à Fili, son Fili, mourir, tout simplement.  
Peut-être que le problème était là. Le nain blond n'était pas serein, il ne voulait pas laisser partir Thorin parce qu'il avait peur de ne jamais le revoir. Il voulait venir avec lui pour lui prouver tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Emu par le courage et la ténacité de son neveu qui était prêt à tout pour le mériter, le grand roi lâcha Orcrist qui tinta en tombant au sol et il leva la main pour caresser la joue de son neveu qui ne bougeait plus, troublé par le geste. Ses doigts passèrent ensuite sur les lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement, brulées par le contact, et ils descendirent en frôlant le menton pour se poser sur la gorge éraflée. Thorin était séduit par Fili, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il y a dix ans, lorsque son neveu s'était offert à lui, le roi avait été décontenancé et tellement surpris qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à l'idée, il avait rejeté Fili sans même songer à lui donner sa chance. Puis, avec le temps, il avait commencé à regarder son héritier différemment, pensant parfois à cette nuit maudite où le blond avait abandonner tout honneur dans cette tentative inattendue de se donner à son oncle. Depuis ce jour, Thorin avait peu à peu cessé de regarder son jeu de jambes ou bien la garde de son épée lors des entrainements, ses yeux étaient bien trop occupés à apprécier la fermeté évidente de ses bras, la finesse de sa musculature et l'éclat de puissance qui brillait dans son regard, cherchant à ne pas trop laisser ses pensées divaguer sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire de ce corps la nuit où il l'avait rejoint dans son lit, sur ce qu'il aurait pu en faire s'il ne s'agissait pas du premier fils de sa sœur, un nain qui avait moins de la moitié de son âge.

De la gorge, les doigts descendirent sur le torse, seulement recouvert d'une tunique de soie, offerte par les elfes.

Thorin serra les dents, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'unir avec Fili, encore moins son propre désir, si ce n'était la morale, la bienséance et les quand dira t-on. Ce que le roi ne voulait pas, c'était s'embourber dans une relation instable, devenir prisonnier des bras du blond et devoir, un jour ou l'autre rompre avec lui au risque de le perdre en tant que neveu, général de ses armées et premier héritier. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas inquiété de cela, car jamais il n'avait réellement songé à prendre ce que son neveu lui offrait, ou bien lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Pourtant, ce soir, Thorin était séduit, maintenant plus que jamais alors que, d'un geste habile il venait de faire glisser la tunique de son neveu, le laissant torse nu, offert à sa vue. Pectoraux saillants, abdominaux bien définis… désirable.

Il était séduit par sa bravoure, son entêtement farouche, sa manière inconditionnelle de l'aimer ou, tout simplement par la manière dont son corps réagissait au moindre attouchement, de ses mains, de sa bouche ou de ses yeux. Comme un frisson qui le parcourait entièrement, troublant son regard, faisant trembler son souffle alors que Thorin ne faisait que promener légèrement ses doigts sur sa poitrine, évitant les bandages qui recouvraient la blessure qui avait faillit lui prendre la vie.

Le roi ne doutait pas que Fili se contenterait avec plaisir d'une simple place dans son lit, d'une relation cachée, passion de l'ombre qui ne laissera aucune trace. Mais si Fili pouvait se contenter de ça, et encore, à terme, la frustration de ne pouvoir toucher l'être aimé que à l'abri des regards finira par se faire sentir, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Thorin qui, plus que tout, souhaitait vivre quelque chose de concret avec une personne capable de partager et combler sa vie. Personne qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, encore jamais rencontré, jusqu'à ce que Fili ne parvienne à lui faire tourner la tête par son entêtement, son amour passionné et son regard de braise.

Fili retint un hoquet de plaisir et ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts un peu trop chauds de Thorin frôlèrent ses côtes pour aller tourmenter le creux de son dos, si sensible, l'amenant à se coller au corps de son oncle tout en se cambrant fortement.

La sensualité qui se dégageait du blond à ce moment ne laissa pas Thorin indifférent qui, dans un souffle marquant l'abdication de sa volonté, annonça au plus jeune la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

- Soit, je vais te donner ta chance. A toi de ne pas me le faire regretter…

Fili, troublé par ses mains qui parcouraient sa peau et son regard qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'il offrait, pensa qu'il parlait du prochain combat, du rôle qu'il aura dans la guerre contre Smaug. Mais, lorsque, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, Thorin pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté, offrant sa gorge, le blond resta figé de stupeur quelques instants, incapable de répondre à l'invitation, puis, presque timidement, avec dévotion, il approcha son visage.

Il commença par poser ses lèvres sur la peau de la gorge, tendrement, puis lorsqu'il trouva un point qui lui convenait, il l'embrassa avec plus de passion, avant de planter ses dents dans la chaire, s'assurant d'en faire couler le sang malgré le tressaillement de Thorin. Grisé, Fili voulut immédiatement avoir plus et, ravageant la gorge du plus vieux, s'assurant de laisser autant de marques possibles, il accrocha une jambe à la taille du roi qui en attrapa la cuisse pour le soulever. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite, passionnément, Fili agrippé aux hanches de Thorin qui le portait sans effort.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Que lorsque cette histoire sera terminée, toi, Fili, premier héritier, général des armées d'Erebor, tu auras l'autorisation de me courtiser officiellement.

Avant que Fili ne puisse reprendre ses esprits suite à la déclaration, d'une pression, Thorin le fit venir plus proche encore et posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge tout en le déposant sur la table qui était derrière lui.

Abasourdi, le nain blond comprit que Thorin lui offrait véritablement ce pourquoi il s'était battu ces dix dernières années : son attention. Entière. Il jeta la tête en arrière, offrant un meilleur accès et gémit de plaisir lorsque les dents se plantèrent brusquement, marquant la peau sans ambigüité sur une zone visible de tous. Le grand roi embrassa ensuite sa marque avant d'ordonner d'une voix sourde :

- A une condition.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras…  
- Tu restes ici.  
- Seulement si tu m'enchaînes…  
- C'est déjà fait.  
- Que… ?

Un claquement net se fit entendre et, interloqué, Fili tenta de mouvoir ses poignets maintenant cerclés de fer que Thorin venait de lier à la table, dans son dos.

- Non.

Sourd à l'accent meurtri qu'il entendit dans la voix brisée de son neveu, Thorin ramassa ses affaires, attrapa la nuque du blond pour lui arracher un dernier baiser d'adieu puis lui tourna le dos sans ajouter un mot.

- Non ! Je t'en pris Thorin ! Ne me laisse pas là !  
- Tu tiens à peine debout, tes blessures sont sérieuses Fili. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon neveu.  
- Arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas le battre seul ! Je te jure que si tu me laisses là, je briserai ces liens et je te retrouverai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Mahal ! Je ne suis plus ton neveu ! Pas après ce que tu viens de m'annoncer !  
- Mon neveu, héritier... ou… autre, qu'importe, tu restes mon point faible ! Je ne serai pas seul ! Kili est surement en train de se battre contre lui, le temps presse. Et je reviendrai ensuite pour toi. Je te le promets.  
- NON !

Mais le hurlement de Fili se répercuta sur une porte close, que Thorin prit le soin de verrouiller, s'assurant que son neveu y passe au moins la nuit afin de lui laisser une bonne longueur d'avance. Il n'avait aucune confiance en les elfes, il savait que jamais ces oreilles pointues ne seront capables de retenir Fili lorsque celui-ci parviendra à se libérer et il espérait pour eux qu'ils ne s'y tenteraient pas.

Thorin se dirigea ensuite prestement dans les écuries où il récupéra le poney blanc qu'Elrond avait mis à sa disposition et quitta Fondcombe au galop sans se retourner.

Vers l'Est, là où les éclaireurs Elfes avaient vu les dernières traces du dragon.

* * *

- Maître Elrond ! A la carotide, sur sept centimètres !  
- Suture ! Maintenant !

Avec une dextérité incroyable, Elrond referma la plaie aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

- Cuisse gauche ! Sur trois centimètres mais ça à l'air très profond.  
- Enduisez la blessure d'onguent, et préparez vous pour l'incantation, je vais régénérer son sang !  
- Abdomen !

Elrond reporta son regard sur le corps de Bilbo qu'ils maintenaient tant bien que mal entre la vie et la mort et poussa un incroyable juron dans la langue maudite de Morgoth, ce qui fit frémir plus d'un de ses aides soignants, lorsqu'une nouvelle plaie béante s'ajouta à la première.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'a aucune conscience du danger ou quoi ?

Un elfe soigneur poussa un cri de douleur et ramena vivement son bras à lui.

- Je vous ai dit de faire attention ! Son corps est encore sous l'emprise de la malédiction de Sauron, il vous tuera s'il le peut !

Elrond se retourna vivement sur le hobbit, étudiant la plaie de son abdomen : coup de crocs, sans aucun doute. Il posa sa main dessus, invoquant l'aide des Valars tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de soigner cette nouvelle plaie.

- Brulure ! L'épaule et le haut du bras !  
- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Onguent !

En serrant les dents, Elrond s'empara d'une bobine de fil et d'une aiguille et recousit tant bien que mal la peau déchirée par les dents de Smaug.

* * *

- Baissez-vous !

Dans un hurlement strident, l'aigle géant fondit sur les cadavres qui encerclaient les hobbits. Les bourrasques générées par ses ailes jetèrent les enfants à terre et firent voler leurs ennemis au loin. L'oiseau amorça un virage serré et vint au sol pour prendre ses protégés dans ses serres. Merry ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa son cousin par la capuche et le balança sur le dos de l'aigle au moment ou la créature l'empoigna, Frodon allait être le prochain à prendre son envol, mais un cadavre sauta sur l'enfant qui attirait les ennuis au moins aussi bien que son oncle.

Sam hurla et, avec la bravoure qui le caractérisait, se jeta toutes dents dehors pour sortir son ami de là. L'aigle décolla alors que leurs ennemis s'amassaient pour les détruire, emmenant Merry et Pippin avec lui.

De leur côté, Frodon et Sam réussirent à se faufiler à travers les morts inorganisés et cherchèrent à sortir de la forteresse. Mais ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une créature à l'aura ténébreuse, immense et humanoïde qui s'adressa à eux dans une langue qui leur était inconnue, réveillant la terreur dans le cœur des deux enfants qui voulurent hurler d'effroi avant de s'éloigner de Sauron qui les menaçait. Mais Frodon n'eut même pas le temps de reculer, l'anneau qu'il portait dans sa poche s'alourdit soudainement, terrassant l'enfant qui tomba à genoux aux pieds de l'ennemi. Plus loin, Sam chercha à se débattre et à esquiver les cadavres qui tentaient de s'emparer de lui mais il se trouva bientôt enseveli sous la masse. Son sauveur arriva bientôt en hennissant, les oreilles plaquées en arrières, le jarret prompt à la détente pour briser les tibias de ses opposants, même s'il ne leur arrivait à peine à la hanche, le poulain que les hobbits avaient emmené avec eux fondit dans la foule pour rejoindre Sam, qui se tenait alors à quelques pieds du sol, la gorge enserrée dans la main d'une jeune femmes dont les traits étaient ravagés par la mort. D'une croupade, l'animal jeta le cadavre à terre, libérant son hobbit qui se releva en titubant, paniqué et totalement déboussolé.

Hypnotisé par la voix qui murmurait en lui, Frodon porta la main à sa poche pour en caresser l'anneau qui s'y tenait. Son cœur était oppressé par une terreur sans nom et, lorsque Sauron avança la main pour s'emparer de lui, l'enfant fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut un cri strident qui le ramena à la réalité et, alors que l'aigle géant bouscula le nécromancien, Frodon se remit sur pied maladroitement et se jeta dans les bras de Merry qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal. L'oiseau reprit son envol, évitant de justesse le coup que le seigneur des ténèbres tenta de lui asséner, puis il voulut piquer une nouvelle fois pour s'emparer de Sam. Mais celui-ci était en prise avec tous les cadavres que Sauron et Smaug avaient amassés pour monter leur armée.  
Ce furent l'agilité et la vivacité de Sam et de son poulain qui leur permirent de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse mais, une fois hors de la forteresse, ils se trouvèrent au milieu des arbres, impossible d'accès pour le grand aigle qui tournait désespérément au dessus d'eux.

Suivant son instinct, le petit poney s'élança à travers les arbres, piaffant impatiemment lorsqu'il lui fallait attendre Sam qui tentait de le suivre, tous les deux poursuivis par les légions de morts. Lorsque l'aigle perçu enfin une ouverture, il fondit sur les deux rescapés qu'il attrapa sans douceur dans ses serres avant de décoller rapidement et de quitter ce lieu maudit.

- Merry…  
- Oui Frodon ?  
- Elle était pas bonne, ton idée…  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Je crois qu'on a failli mourir.

Agrippé aux serres de l'oiseau géant, observant le paysage défiler sous eux, Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il maudissait mentalement les idées débiles de Merriadoc Brandebouc, tandis que Pippin, allongé sur le dos, bercé par le puissant battement d'aile, essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses frayeurs, pas vraiment certain d'être capable de retrouver l'usage de la parole avant un bon moment.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Aye !

Bon, je suis désolée, ce chapitre-ci aurait du venir bien plus tôt (celui d'OLCAO, Cuvée prestige et Coup Fatal aussi devraient déjà être là...T_T)  
Mais j'ai connu quelques péripéties dans ma vie ces dernières semaines qui ont grandement chamboulé mes plans du mois d'Aout.

D'ailleurs, par apport à cette histoire, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous dites à vos parents/proches/amis quand ces derniers vous demandent ce que vous faites sur votre ordinateur à longueur de journée... est-ce que vous leur dite que votre esprit perverti a besoin de sa dose de fanfics Yaoï ? Ou bien est-ce que vous les envoyez se faire foutre ? Ou bien est-ce que, comme moi, vous inventez un bobard plus gros que vous ? (ou bien, aussi, vous pouvez avoir une mère normal qui accepte le fait que sa fille de 21 ans passe beaucoup de temps devant un écran...) En tout cas, si vous avez des idées plus intelligentes que "j'entretiens une relation à distance avec un islandais" ou bien "je me suis inscrite sur un site qui organise des concours de poésie", je suis preneuse.

Fin bref, Je ne sais pas quand mes prochains chapitres arriverons.

Je suis un peu débordée là ^^'

Plush'


End file.
